


Beauty and the Beast

by Shreiking_Beauty



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempted Murder, Beauty and the Beast AU, Books, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Libraries, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Negative perception of mental illness by several characters, Romance, canon-typical child abuse, self-hate, so many books, some people are nice, some people are not nice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-06 12:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10334813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shreiking_Beauty/pseuds/Shreiking_Beauty
Summary: When his sisters go missing in the forest, Credence Barebone heads into the dark of night to find them. He comes across an enormous castle he had never seen before, and discovers his sisters held captive by a terrifying beast. To save them, he bargains for their freedom with his own life.Living in the castle is better than he expected, better than being at home, even, and he begins to grow close to the four ghosts that are trapped in the castle, as well as the beast, who isn't what he seems . . .It's Beauty and the Beast obviouslyWARNING!!!!!!!!: Reference to mental disabilities, in a derogatory sense. I know it's a touchy subject, but basically Mary Lou is trying to sell Credence to Grindelwald so they spread rumors that he's mentally challenged and can't live by himself so the villagers are like 'okay fine' and also Grindelwald tries to convince the village that Modesty is also mentally ill. Sorry





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited for this! Beauty and the Beast is my favorite thing ever! I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Credence Barebone left the little church early, when the sun hadn’t yet come up, but the sky was light and the world was bathed in a blue glow. Most of the town was still asleep, and anyone awake at this hour was rubbing the sleep out of their eyes or stretching out in the kitchen before beginning to prepare breakfast.

 

It was a long enough trek from the church to the bookstore that by the time he arrived, the sun had peaked over the distant hills and people were beginning to go about their business, opening the shops and greeting their neighbors. Credence headed straight for the bookstore.

 

He was meant to hand out flyers for the church and, on some days, use their meager donations to buy ingredients for the family’s meals and for churchly purposes, but everyone in the town had seen the flyers and knew their message, and anyone who took them did so out of pity for the poor boy. This meant that Credence spent many hours standing on a street corner uselessly holding out the same untaken pamphlet.

 

Mary Lou had been distracted in the past months, no longer devoting her efforts to tormenting Credence’s every waking moment, and this allowed him some small pleasures. He spent the early morning hours, when Mary Lou was busy attending to business at the church, holed up in the book shop. The owner knew he had no money to buy the books, but took delight in his desire to read, and allowed him to read anything he pleased.

 

He liked to read adventure and romance novels, fictional stories about people who went out and experienced the world, and who found someone to share their experiences with, which was something Credence wanted more than anything.

 

The book shop owner greeted him warmly this morning, laughing affectionately when Credence chose a well-worn book from the shelf.

 

“That one again?” he asked good-naturedly.

 

“It’s my favorite,” Credence admitted shyly.

 

“If you like it all that much, why don’t you keep it? I won’t charge you for it!”

 

“That’s so kind of you, sir, but you know how my mother regards this kind of literature. She would take it from me and burn it, I wouldn’t want that to happen.”

 

“I’ll keep it here for you!” he offered. “I’ll take it off the shelf so you can come in and read it whenever you want, it’ll be our little secret!”

 

Credence was overwhelmingly grateful for the man’s generosity. He let him sit and read by the light of the window for a while, then tucked the book away in a secret corner with a note inside saying ‘property of Credence Barebone’.

 

Handing out the flyers wasn’t as horrible as it usually was. Credence spent the time thinking about his book, how it belonged to him now, just the joy of having something that was his _property._ The day was bright and sunny, but a cool autumn breeze kept him from overheating in his black jacket. The air smelled crisp and earthy, and every forty minutes or so, the baker would bring out a fresh batch of baked treats, adding its aroma to the breeze.

 

Obviously, such a perfect day wouldn’t last, Credence knew. He cringed when he heard the loud, obnoxious voice of Gellert Grindelwald, returning to town with his hunting party that had left before sunrise when the animals were still out. As usual, he was followed by his lackeys carting his kill, which looked to be a large, impressive elk.

 

Impressive to everyone except Credence. It made him sick to see him go out and kill innocent animals like a sport. He ate the meat sometimes, but only to brag about its taste and quality, and he kept the furs to decorate his home instead of donating or selling them to help the town. It disturbed Credence greatly when he had the head taxidermized and mounted on his wall. He couldn’t help imagining his own head, long after his soul had left his body, put on display by Grindelwald as a reminder of the life he had taken.

 

That’s what Credence felt like when Grindelwald looked at him, with his cold, calculating eyes; like he was being stalked by a predator.

 

When Grindelwald laid eyes on Credence, he smiled greedily and excused himself from the excited group of his admirers to approach him.

 

“Credence, my dear. Come and see the spoils of my hunt; if you’d like, I may make you a coat out of its fur.”

 

“It is a sin to kill God’s creatures!” Credence snapped venomously. Grindelwald was well aware of his aversions to his activities, and purposefully taunted him about it.

 

“God put the creatures on Earth for us to make use of!” he retorted with amusement.

 

“Killing them for fun is not useful. At least you could give the furs and meat to the poor children, but no, you keep it for yourself.”

 

“If the children want meat and fur, they should hunt for themselves. And if I were you, I wouldn’t make a habit of saying such things to me.”

 

Credence narrowed his eyes suspiciously. “Are you threatening me?” he asked, trying to sound confident, but betraying his fear.

 

“Oh, no, dear boy. I was only letting you know that soon you may find yourself in my care, at which time I won’t be so forgiving for such rude remarks.”

 

“W-what do you mean?”

 

“Your mother and I have been speaking, Credence. She is far too busy with her growing church to take care of her mentally challenged adult son. I have generously offered to relieve her of this burden.”

 

Credence started at him in shock for a moment. “I-I am not retarded . . . if Ma can no longer support me, I’ll go to the city and get a job, I can take care of myself! I only stay with her because she says she needs help with the church!”

 

“Aw, don’t upset yourself, pretty boy!” Grindelwald said in a falsely sweet tone, putting his arm around Credence’s slight shoulders. “I will take very good care of you! You’ll have fine clothes, a large kitchen to cook meals for me, a _very_ warm bed – and I’ll teach you how to skin and gut my kills to cook the meat –”

 

Credence pushed his arm off his shoulder and hurled himself away from him. “You’re disgusting! I will never live with you!”

 

He stomped quickly up the road to the church, ducking his head and ignoring the cat-calls of Grindelwald’s fanatics that taunted him as he fled. He was too upset to care that he hadn’t handed out even half of the stack of leaflets he had, torn between confronting his mother about the issue and risking her harsh retaliation, or simply lying low and staying out of her way so that the idea would be put out of her mind.

 

As he quietly entered the church, he heard his sisters talking with Mary Lou.

 

“Why not?” Modesty whined.

 

“I could use her help,” Chastity added. “We’d be back before nightfall, and you’ll have Credence here to help with Modesty’s chores.”

 

“Alright, alright, but no stopping for frivolities. I will give you a little extra money so you can each get a sandwich to eat on your way back, the rest is for the supplies only. No candy, Modesty.”

 

“I’ll be good, I promise!” Modesty said cheerfully.

 

“Get going, you’ll have to hurry to be home before dark.”

 

Credence waited in the back hall while Chastity and Modesty hurried to get their things together for the four-hour journey into the city, a trip Chastity made every other month or so to get printing supplies for their leaflets, and anything else the church might need that the little village didn’t offer. After they had left, Credence came into the room where his mother was cleaning the printing press.

 

“Credence, you’re back early,” she said in an irritated tone. “And I see you didn’t finish handing out the leaflets. Why are you here?”

 

“Mr. Grindelwald spoke with me today,” Credence murmured, trying to keep the accusation out of his tone.

 

Mary Lou sighed heavily. “I suppose he mentioned our discussion? You didn’t think I would be able to support you here forever, did you?”

 

Credence’s thoughts flew to Chastity, who was older than him by a year and several months, but he had long understood that his and Chastity’s treatment were vastly different. “If you want me to leave, you needn’t worry yourself over the arrangements. I am an adult, I can find work and housing on my own.”

 

She let out a pitiful laugh at that. “Credence, you know nothing of the world. People are not kind and helpful to strangers, they don’t give handouts. And what do you have to offer? An uneducated simpleton, with no work skills, no experience? My kindness is the only thing keeping you from selling your body on the streets, that is all you are fit for.”

 

Her words stung Credence worse than the belt, and he felt his eyes grow hot, but refused to let the tears fall. “I’m not stupid. I can read and write, I can learn skills. Even so, if you throw me out it will be my problem, not yours. You can put it out of your mind.”

 

Mary Lou stopped working and stood to face him head on. “Credence, I took you from the orphanage to save your soul, and you have refused to let me do so. As a good Christian woman, I cannot throw you to the wolves like this. If Mr. Grindelwald makes up his mind that he wants to take you in, you _will_ go with him.”

 

Unable to face his mother with his tears, Credence ran out of the room and up the stairs to the small closet that served as his bedroom and collapsed on the bed, letting angry and hurt tears fall freely. He cried for a while, he didn’t know how long, before Mary Lou called him downstairs impatiently, setting him to finish his own chores as well as his sisters’. He completed his work silently, not looking at Mary Lou, even when she sat down to eat her dinner without offering him anything or indicating that he was allowed to eat.

 

Stewing about his own problems, he hadn’t noticed the darkening sky, until his mother opened the door to look up the road, growling “where _are_ those girls!” to herself.

 

He soon forgot his own troubles worrying over his sisters. They had to travel through the forest, safe and familiar by light, but under cover of darkness, the threat of wolves and thieves and getting lost grew exponentially.

 

“Do you think something happened?” Credence asked quietly. Chastity had made the trip alone many times before, and had never been late arriving home.

 

“I’m sure Modesty succumbed to her childish whims and made them both late,” she snapped heartlessly. “She does not yet understand the evils of the world.”

 

The time came and passed when Credence usually went to bed, but he could not find it in himself to even put on his pajamas when his sisters were missing in the dark forest.

 

As he paced across the front room, chewing on his fingernails anxiously, he was startled to hear the sound of heavy galloping, and hurried outside to investigate. The church’s horse was rushing up the road, pulling their cart behind it, but with an icy chill of terror, Credence realized his sisters were not on it.

 

Credence calmed the horse and examined the cart. The supplies Chastity had been sent for were secured in the back, in a bit of disarray from the rough galloping, so he knew that they had at least made it to the city. By then, Mary Lou had come outside as well.

 

“You must go find your sisters at once!” she hollered at Credence as he untied the horse’s harness from the cart, not needing to be ordered to do so. She handed him a lantern after he had mounted their horse, and sped off into the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Credence finds his sisters, and meets a ghost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, chapter 2!!! Thank you for the comments and kudos!

Credence did not guide the horse. He knew instinctively that the horse somehow understood that he was meant to return to where he had left the girls, just as he had returned to the church earlier. Credence was cold and frightened of the shadows in the woods, but he continued searching for the girls in the trees, hoping they would hear the horse’s trotting and come to him.

 

After what seemed an eternity, when they were thoroughly lost in old, overgrown paths, Credence could make out an image in the distance. At first, he thought it was a mountain, but a patch of moonlight revealed the pyres and gargoyles of a castle.

 

Credence had heard stories that many years ago, the land was ruled by a king, but one day, he had disappeared, and the roads to his castle were lost. It was rumored to be kept by a terrifying beast who would prey on anyone who happened upon it. He thought it a silly legend, but now wondered if there was truth to them, as he was certain a large castle in the countryside would be spoken of if it were known.

 

His horse took him to the gate, and Credence descended, reaching for the gates. He found them unlocked, and pushed one open far enough to get his horse through, closing and latching it behind him so that the wolves wouldn’t prey on his poor horse when he tied him up. The gates had made a terrible screeching at being moved after so long. The castle was clearly abandoned, but it was far safer than the open forest, and his smart sisters would surely have taken shelter here if they had found it.

 

The door, too, was unlocked, and he came in quietly, coughing into his sleeve at the dust in the air. He tried to call out to his sisters, but his fear caught the words in his throat, so he gingerly stepped inside, holding up his lantern and looking around him for signs of life.

 

He nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw light disappearing up the stairs, and could not deny the fear of spectres in the old castle. Still, he pressed on for his sisters, following the light up the stairs.

 

“H-hello?” he managed to call. “Chastity? Modesty? I-it’s Credence . . . I’m here to take you home!”

 

The light continued to evade him, leading him up into a tower, and he grew more and more afraid, because had it been his sisters, or even a _person_ , they would have answered by now, right?

 

Desperate for an answer, he called out one more time, in a shaky voice, “. . . Ch-Chastity?”

 

“Credence?!”

 

The relief that washed over Credence was palpable, and he rushed through a door and into a room with other doors that had grates at the bottom. Through one of them, he could see the frightened faces of his two sisters.

 

“Credence!” they both cried, Chastity falling into tears and Modesty reaching her thin arms through the bars to him.

 

Credence hurried over to them and collapsed on the ground in front of the door, holding onto their outstretched hands comfortingly.

 

“We’re so sorry, Credence!” Chastity cried. “We were running late, and we tried to take a shortcut so Ma wouldn’t be mad!”

 

“How did you get in here? Did someone do this to you?”

 

“You have to get out of here, Credence!” Chastity begged tearfully.

 

“I’m not leaving you!”

 

A terrifyingly low growl from behind him silenced the three of them, and Credence turned around to see what had made the sound. In the shadows, he could see a tall figure, more animal looking than human, but it stood upright and stared at them intently, and appeared to be wearing clothes. Credence assumed it must be a demon, after his and his sisters’ souls.

 

“Another trespasser,” the demon spoke in a gravelly voice.

 

“Please . . . I only came to rescue my sisters . . . please let us go home! We didn’t mean to intrude!”

 

“No! You will pay for your crime by staying as my prisoners!”

 

Modesty and Chastity wailed in terror, but Credence was furious. “How could you do this to them? They are only innocent young girls! They came to your home for help! How can you be so cruel?!”

 

“Everyone is cruel, boy, at your age you should know that.”

 

“They are of no use to you. If you let them go, I’ll stay and be your slave!” Credence begged.

 

“Credence, no!” Modesty gasped.

 

“I’ll do anything you ask of me, as long as my sisters are allowed to go free!”

 

The beast considered him for a moment. “You would . . . be willing to sacrifice yourself, only for the safety of your sisters?”

 

Credence nodded. “I’d do anything for them.”

 

“You don’t know what you’re asking.”

 

“Just tell me what you want, and I’ll do it!” Credence promised, trembling with anger and fear.

 

The demon looked him over once more, thinking for a moment. “I will let your sisters go, if you promise to remain here with me forever. You must not try to escape or leave the grounds for any reason. Will you promise this to save your sister’s lives?”

 

“I promise, I promise!” Credence cried desperately.

 

The creature nodded its huge head and tossed a ring of keys at Credence, which he grabbed and scrambled to unlock the door. When it was open, the girls fell into his arms, begging him not to do this, but he held them close and told them he would be alright, and to take care of each other.

 

“Go now, before I change my mind!” the monster growled. Credence pushed them away, begging them to leave him, and they did so reluctantly, crying heavily against each other. Credence listened to them descend the stairs, then looked out the small window to see them leave, but the window faced a stony courtyard, and he couldn’t see them.

 

“They’ll be safe, right? If they’re not safe, you have no hold over me.”

 

“I will ensure they return home unharmed.”

 

Credence wasn’t sure he believed him, as he wouldn’t be able to go into the village without being seen and attacked by the townspeople, but had no room to argue.

 

“Come with me, I will take you to a more comfortable room.”

 

Credence was surprised by the kind offer, and turned to look at him, suddenly realizing that he had not yet truly seen the beast as it stepped into the light of his lantern that he had dropped near the door.

 

The sight frightened him, for sure; tall and broad, covered with black and silver fur, it stood on its haunches like a dog, his thick arms ending in dexterous fingers that had sharp black claws, and huge horns protruding from his head almost brushed the ceiling.

 

He had a short snout with long fangs, but his eyes were very . . . human. He looked at him with a human seriousness that almost comforted Credence; he could see no evil in them.

 

It turned out the door and descended the stairs with heavy steps, Credence following silently. It carried Credence’s lantern, and with a moment of intense guilt, he realized that he forgot to give it to his sisters to take with them, but hoped they would find their horse and he would take them home safely.

 

They soon came to a double door in the middle of a long hallway. The beast opened it to reveal a lavish bedroom, looking gloomy and foreboding in the dark. As if by magic, as Credence entered the room, a chandelier came to life, giving the room warmth. Credence found that it was decorated in pale pink and gold, and actually looked quite cozy. Credence remembered a phrase in a book he had read once: things aren't always as they seem.

 

“You may stay here for the night. Someone will come get you in the morning for breakfast.”

 

Credence shuddered at the phrasing. Someone else? Were there more people in the castle? Other demons, perhaps?

 

“The castle is your home now,” the beast continued. “You may go anywhere you like in the grounds, except the west wing.”

 

That immediately drew Credence’s curiosity, but he said nothing of it, not wanting to anger the beast.

 

“Th-thank you,” he said meekly. The beast raised a curious eyebrow at him.

 

“I . . . hope you are comfortable here.”

 

With that, he turned and left, closing the door behind him.

 

Credence sighed and looked at what would be his prison from now on. As far as prisons went, it was very nice. He wondered what would have become of him if he had been imprisoned by Grindelwald instead. He might have been given a room like this, probably with furs and dead animals decorating the walls. But maybe he would have been allowed into the town, able to see his sisters and read at the bookstore.

 

He was saddened thinking about the bookstore. He was selfish, he knew, but he grieved at the loss of his book, his only possession.

 

Sighing forlornly, he crossed the room to the enormous bed. Pressing his hands down on it, he found it to be warm and soft, softer than anything he'd ever felt. There were thick drapes to be drawn around the bed, for which he was grateful, because he did not know how to put out the candles on the high chandelier.

 

Credence took off his shoes slowly. He wished he had something to sleep in besides his scratchy suit. The sheets were warm and smooth, and he entertained the idea of sleeping naked, but was unwilling to risk being caught by the beast or one of the others he had referred to.

 

A soft knock on the door made him jump and whirl around, heart pounding.

 

“Y-yes?” he squeaked in a voice that surely couldn't be heard through the thick doors. He was saved from having to call out louder when the door cracked open.

 

A slim hand curled around the door and a woman’s head peeked inside. She had a slight ethereal glow around her, and appeared to be somewhat transparent. Credence gasped and fell back against the bed.

 

“Oh, don't be afraid, honey,” she said in a kind voice. “You’re Credence, right? My name is Queenie. I just came to see if there was really someone here.”

 

“How did you know my name?” Credence asked warily.

 

Queenie shrugged. “We overheard your sisters calling you that. I think it was very brave, what you did for them.”

 

Credence blushed at the compliment. “Are . . . are you a ghost?”

 

Queen gave him a sad smile. “Kind of, I suppose.”

 

“How many,” Credence stopped for a second and swallowed. “How many ghosts are there in this castle?”

 

“Just four. There's me, my sister, Tina, Newt Scamander, and Jacob Kowalski. We're all servants of the castle.”

 

“Are the others . . . nice like you?”

 

Queen laughed sweetly. “Oh, yes, we're all very friendly, except maybe the master. He can be a bit severe at first, but he'll become more comfortable around you as you get to know him. Well, I just wanted to say hi, and welcome to the castle! I'll show you around tomorrow after breakfast, but for now, you'd better get some sleep.”

 

She slipped back out silently, closing the door with a soft click. Credence was comforted by her visit. Even if she was an unearthly spectre, he was relieved to have someone kind and friendly to keep him company.

 

He climbed into the center of the bed, marveling at the softness of it, and burrowed himself under the thick covers. He had forgotten to close the curtains all the way, but the chandelier magically dimmed and went out. He fell asleep quickly.

 

~~~BEAUTY~~~

 

“You can’t keep him here,” Tina said harshly. She was pacing in front of Percival’s desk, trying to talk some sense into him, while he slumped in the damaged chair.

 

“Why not?”

 

“Oh, I don’t know, maybe because it’s cruel?! He is a human being, Percival, he does not deserve to be imprisoned against his will!”

 

“He gave up his freedom willingly.”

 

“In exchange for his sister’s lives! Why would you lock up those innocent girls, anyway? All they wanted was a bit of shelter until daylight!”

 

Percival stood from his desk suddenly, angrily, but Tina didn’t flinch; he couldn’t hurt her in this cursed state, half there and half somewhere else.

 

“We have only a few months to break the curse! No one has been on the grounds in a hundred years, it was our last chance!”

 

Tina sighed pessimistically. “That curse . . . it will never be broken. It’s foolish to hope for it, you’ve said so yourself many times.”

 

“Well, then,” Graves said after a moment of silence, “consider it a selfish act. You have Newt, Queenie has Jacob. I want someone for myself. Even if our relationship isn’t carnal, I will be glad for a friend.”

 

Tina knew that was a terrible excuse, but couldn’t deny his wish. It was the first time he had ever admitted out loud that he was lonely, though she had seen it in his eyes for decades. She and him had grown close; she had been his closest confidant before the curse, and in the 110 years since, had grown to be something closer to friends, but she knew she couldn’t be what he needed.

 

The castle had always been magical; for generations, the land had been ruled by kings and queens with magical abilities, keeping it secret for fear of being prosecuted for witchcraft, though the royal family used their magic to help the land prosper. A man had come through one day, wishing to take the kingdom for himself. When he had threatened King Percival, showing off his magic, he had been met with amusement as the king revealed that not only he, but several of his servants also possessed magic. The man had been embarrassed and angered by his defeat. Due to the magic on the land, even as powerful a sorcerer as himself could not take the land, but he could enact his revenge.

 

He had cursed the household, killing the non-magical servants and casting the four magical ones into ghost-like beings, unable to leave the grounds, and trapped in time as though their lives had been paused. The king, however, he contorted into a terrifying beast, so that even though he could leave the grounds freely, he would only walk the earth forever, alone, as no one would spare kindness for such a horrifying monster.

 

As with every spell of this magnitude, there was a counter curse. The man declared that if the beast could make someone fall in love with him within 111 years, the spell would be broken; the life would return to the ghostly servants, and the beast would transform back to the handsome king. He put a rose in a bell jar, charming it to wilt as the time passed, so the beast could watch his hope die.

 

He had six months left. He’d never expressed any inkling of hope before; no one ever came to the castle, and even if they did, what would they think of him? He certainly wouldn’t have given something like him a second glance. He’d either kill it or run away. How was he to expect any different?

 

When the two girls had entered the castle quietly, calling out to see if anyone was in there, he had felt the strongest sense of hope he had ever experienced. Of course, the shrieks of terror upon revealing himself had been severely discouraging. Still, he was reluctant to let them leave.

 

He had barked something at them, accusing them of trespassing on his property, and didn’t listen to their excuses. As he dragged them off to the tower to lock them up, he thought about letting the littler girl go, as she was too young to break the curse, but he knew she would never survive the woods on her own, in the dark.

 

He left them crying and wailing in the tower’s cell, stomping back to his study, and couldn’t help but feel discouraged as he thought about the older girl. He had no desire to make her love him. She was pretty, and he supposed it was possible she could grow on him, but he couldn’t get the image of her face out of his mind, looking up at him in horror, anger, _disgust._ She had begged to be released, screaming at him that he was horrible and a monster. That wasn’t the kind of person he imagined falling in love with him, in six months or three hundred years.

 

The young man had been different.

 

He had entered the castle with a lantern, illuminating his face, which Graves found more beautiful than that of his sister. Graves knew he must have been there for the girls, for what other reason was there for two visitors in one night? Clearly, he had no way of knowing for sure that the girls were there, and from the way he was shaking and casting his eyes about, he could tell the boy was terrified, so he expected him to leave at any moment, either to abandon his sisters, search elsewhere, or come back in the daylight. But the boy never made any indication that he would give up on them.

 

He called out in a shaky, broken voice, that tugged on Percival’s heart strings. He kept himself hidden, not wanting to frighten him more, and wanting to see what he would do.

 

He noticed the light of Newt Scamander leading the boy up to the tower where the girls were kept, and he growled to himself in annoyance, but he did wish to see what the boy would do when he got there.

 

While he was large and capable of great violence, he was also able to be very stealthy, and hid himself to observe his interactions with the girls. When he revealed himself, the young man did not look disgusted, even after he had done such a cruel thing to his sisters. He was afraid, certainly, but no more afraid than he had already been. It was as though his fear was only for his sisters’ safety, and not his own.

 

Percival was stricken with admiration when he sacrificed himself to save his sisters. This was a man he could fall in love with. So, selfishly, he had agreed to free the girls in exchange for the young man. _Credence_ , he tried to remember. The girls had called him Credence.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Credence makes the best of a bad situation. Also, breakfast!

Credence woke feeling refreshed, and for the first time in his life, he was not sore from sleeping on a thin, lumpy mattress that was too small for his gangly limbs. He had woken several times in the night, not remembering where he was, but after a few moments of pure panic, he would settle and try to fall asleep again.

 

He sat up and rubbed his eyes. The room was bathed in a soft early-morning light coming in from the window, and for a moment he panicked again, having slept in, until he remembered that the beast said he would send someone to get him for breakfast, and he was most likely expected to wait in his room until then.

 

Credence felt depression creeping up on him, to be trapped in this castle with ghosts and a terrifying demon as his only company.

 

 _I’m going to be here for a long time,_ he told himself sternly. _There’s no reason I shouldn’t do what I can to enjoy myself._

As he climbed out of the large bed, stretched, and began putting on his shoes, he thought of all of the good things about the castle.

 

It was enormous, for one, and Credence had been given permission to explore, as long as he stayed away from the West wing. He would need to find out exactly where that was before he explored, so as not to accidentally wander there. Additionally, his room was huge, and his bed was unbelievably warm and comfortable. The ghost he had met last night had been friendly, and she said the others were, as well. She even said the castle’s master might warm up to him, eventually. Perhaps Credence could have friends in his new home.

 

He blushed at his own presumptuousness, knowing that he would be grateful for a casual acquaintanceship, which was more than he had ever had at home, aside from his sisters. Even then, Modesty often teased and mocked him, and Chastity scolded him for his disobedience almost as frequently as Ma had.

 

Thinking of his Ma gave him a whole other list of reasons to be happy. He was rid of her forever. The beast and ghosts could torture him all they wanted, but he would never again have to cope with the humiliation, shame, and betrayal of being hurt so horribly by the only mother he had known.

 

He was free of Grindelwald, too. He would not be forced to live with him, kept as his whore. He would not be forced to cut apart the innocent woodland creature Grindelwald had killed. In fact, he was free of all of the villagers. While he would miss the bookstore owner, he would no longer have to listen to his neighbors calling him a freak as they passed him, shoving him out of their way, laughing at his clothes and haircut. Perhaps he would be allowed to grow his hair out. He would grow it long, long enough to drag on the floor if it was possible.

 

 _I’ll never have to hand out another pamphlet again,_ Credence thought, and no other thought had given him such pure joy in his life, and he threw himself backward on the bed and laughed loudly, his cheeks hurting from the smile that so rarely graced his features.

 

“Enjoying yourself?” a voice pulled him from his celebration.

 

He sat up quickly, face growing hot, and found Queenie watching him with an amused smile.

 

“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t know anyone was—”

 

“It’s okay, dear, you don’t need to apologize. We want you to be happy here. It gets awfully gloomy around here, seeing such happiness does my heart good.”

 

Credence smiled shyly, grateful for her comforting words. She then held her hand out to him.

 

“Come on, breakfast is almost ready, and we’re all going to eat together, as a welcome for you!”

 

Credence stood up eagerly, suddenly aware of his hunger, and reached for her hand. Making contact, he flinched back from the icy-cold static shock he was met with.

 

“Oh, sorry, honey, I forgot how that would feel to you!” Queenie apologized, looking and sounding genuinely contrite. “Can you forgive me?”

 

Credence was surprised she seemed to care so much about him, especially since he wasn’t hurt at all, it had merely been surprising. “I forgive you,” he said, not knowing what else to say to show her that no apology was needed.

 

She smiled at him again, placated. “Come on, then, just follow me to the dining room.”

 

As they walked, Credence was careful to keep his distance, not for fear of experiencing the sensation again, but of Queenie feeling guilty for it. Queenie spoke to him on the way, pointing excitedly around and sharing interesting facts about the architecture and décor. Credence listened, intrigued, but had nothing to add to the conversation. He found himself grateful once again, this time for the easy way Queenie kept up the conversation all by herself, without expecting Credence’s participation.

 

When they came to the dining room, four people were already seated. The beast was at the head of the table, in a chair that had been broken and altered to fit his enormous frame. Around him sat three other ghost-like people, two men and a woman. The table was set with plates of pancakes, eggs, bacon, and fried potatoes, as well as condiments and toppings for the pancakes.

 

Credence had frozen at the door, frightened when they all looked up at him, but Queenie held out her hand to the table, inviting him to sit down. She had him sit at the end of the table, across from the beast. It was a short enough table that conversation would not be awkward. Queenie took her seat next to the other woman as Credence shakily lowered himself into the cushioned chair.

 

“I think some introductions are in order,” Queenie said, as everyone except Credence and the beast began filling their plates with the food. “I’m Queenie Goldstein, the castle’s seamstress. I made clothes for everyone in the castle, as well as mended for them. My favorite thing was to design and create lavish ballgowns,” she said this wistfully, looking off into space as if recalling the many dresses she had made. Credence admired her greatly, thinking of how it might be to create something all on your own, and to see the fruit of your labors. He understood why she was proud of her accomplishments.

 

“I hope you’ll let me make you some new outfits,” she continued, shooting Credence a bright smile before turning to the woman next to her. “Teenie?”

 

This woman gave Queenie a longsuffering look before speaking. “My name is Tina Goldstein, I’m Queenie’s older sister. I was the advisor to the king, which is really just a fancy way of saying the king would complain to me and ignore my advice.”

 

The beast made a sound in the back of its throat, giving Tina a leveling look, which she returned unfearingly.

 

“Uh, m-my name is Newt,” said the man that sat across from Tina. “Newt Scamander. I was an animal trainer here. We used to have many horses, dogs, and birds in the castle. I trained them for shows and sports.”

 

Newt spoke quietly, glancing up at Credence shyly, and Credence felt that he could relate to him. He made him feel infinitely more comfortable, for once not being the only one that was shy and introverted.

 

“I’m Jacob,” the last man said happily. “I’m the cook, baker, chef, whatever you want to call me. Unlike the others, I haven’t lost my work, and I’m very fortunate about that, but I do miss preparing large banquets, having a full kitchen staff working together as a team, and seeing how people enjoy the food we’ve made.”

 

“And what about you, Credence?” Queenie asked kindly. “Tell us a bit about yourself.

 

Credence blushed again, shrugging. “You all have such interesting talents and experiences, I’m afraid I’m rather boring in comparison. I grew up in a church, I spent most of my time handing out flyers about our cause.”

 

“What sort of things did you enjoy doing in your free time?” Jacob asked.

 

“I didn’t have much free time,” Credence said, ducking his head to hide his shy smile, “but I did enjoy reading quite a bit. We only had a small second-hand book shop in the village, but the owner was very kind to me, and let me read the books without paying for them.”

 

“We’ll have to show you the library,” Newt said. “You’re sure to enjoy it. It probably exceeds the books in your shop three or four times over.”

 

Credence’s eyes lit up at the news. He’d never heard of a room with so many books, and to be allowed access to it was too good to be true. “W-will I be able to read them?” he asked hopefully.

 

The four ghosts looked expectantly to the head of the table.

 

The beast looked surprised to be addressed. “Well, of course. This is your home now, you’re welcome to the library books.”

 

Credence smiled at him, trying to think of something to say to express his gratitude, but Tina spoke up before he could.

 

“Credence, you haven’t gotten any food. Don’t be shy, there’s plenty of food, and it’s all very good!”

 

“Oh, yes!” Jacob said, taking a plate and putting a little bit of everything on it. “Try everything, and tell me how you like it! I made it all on my own, you know, and if you’re going to be staying with us for so long, I’ll need to know what you like!”

 

Jacob set the plate down in front of Credence, who looked at it in awe. “It looks like something from a painting,” he admitted, inhaling the savory aroma. He noticed that the beast had begun picking at his food, as well, and he picked up his fork to take a bite of the blueberry pancakes that had enticed him since he sat down.

 

They ate peacefully for a while, making idle comments about the food and planning things that could make Credence more comfortable; Queenie began planning a new wardrobe for him, Newt decided to introduce him to the one horse and falcon that remained on the property, and Jacob volunteered to teach him some basic culinary skills. Credence agreed excitedly to all of their plans.

 

“. . . What’s your name?” he asked suddenly, looking directly at the beast. There was a moment of silence, as everyone had stopped eating to look at him with surprise.

 

The beast seemed to regard him for a moment, deciding on how to answer. “You may call me Mr. Graves,” he finally decided, then went back to eating.

 

Credence had hoped he would share a bit more about himself, like the others, but was satisfied at least to be able to call him something other than ‘the beast’. He wondered, mostly, if he was some sort of unearthly demon that had taken over the castle and trapped the four servants with him, or if he had been a person like them, once. Credence hoped he wasn’t the reason for the other people’s imprisonment, but they seemed comfortable with him, if a bit wary.

 

After they ate, Jacob showed Credence the kitchens, where he watched in awe as the dishes magically cleaned themselves. Afterwards, upon request, Tina showed him to the entrance to the west wing, and he committed it to memory. Then Newt took him to the stables to show him their solitary horse, named Niffler, and let him brush and feed him while Newt cleaned the stable. The falcon, Pickett, was allowed to roam free most of the time. Newt said he was able to get food on his own in the woods and stayed out of loyalty, which Credence found very sweet, and would come if Newt whistled loudly. He had a comfortable perch set up, nested with the remains of past meals, and was covered to keep him dry and warm in all kinds of weather.

 

Credence could tell that Newt missed the other animals, in the way he looked longingly at the empty stalls in the stables and long-abandoned perches where other falcons had once rested. He wanted to ask about them, but didn’t want to upset the kind man. Thinking about the animals made him curious about everything else in the castle. He tried to recall the rumors he had heard about the mysterious castle, but they were hardly helpful. He decided to ask Tina; she seemed as kind as the others, but perhaps a bit sturdier. He didn’t want to offend anyone, and certainly didn’t mean to dredge up any unpleasant memories, but it was clear that something had happened to put them in this state.

 

Thinking of this, he wondered if the beast – Mr. Graves – had somehow caused this, or perhaps was a victim himself. Could it be that he had once been a man, transformed into the ungodly creature that now presented itself?

 

But that was ridiculous. Dishes washing themselves was one thing, but turning an ordinary man into a horrifying demon? Even if it were possible, who would do something like that? For what gain?

 

Credence decided to stop thinking about it. He would ask Tina about it, perhaps that night. It would do no good speculating when he could get the facts soon enough.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chastity and Modesty return home. Credence gets a library.

Chastity and Modesty raced back to their town as fast as their horse would run, their pounding hearts settling with every step they took farther from danger. Chastity squinted through the darkness, trying to see something she recognized and get her bearings. As soon as she was able to get an idea of where they were, she began thinking of how she could explain what happened to her mother. They had gotten lost in the woods because Modesty had delayed their journey home to look at all of the shops and stalls in the city, and she had turned down a side road hoping to cut the trip short, but before long, they had found themselves in the dark.

 

Something had spooked the horse, and they were dislodged from the cart as it sped off down the path without them. The girls trekked forward in the dark, a foolish mistake, and went further along the strange road, taking them into unknown territory. Chastity had seen the castle and, not recognizing it, realized they were farther from home than she’d thought. She decided they would go into the castle; if there were people living there, they could help them. If not, they would have somewhere safe to stay until it was light enough to find their way home.

 

But it wasn’t safe. A terrible beast had discovered them as Modesty started a fire for them. It had been furious at them for trespassing, and locked them in a tower.

 

And now, Credence was locked in the tower by that horrifying demon, and she and Modesty were left to explain it to Ma. She was reluctant to tell the truth, not wanting her to think they had been tempted from the path by the devil. Ma would be outraged enough that they were late, let alone without Credence.

 

It wasn’t as if they could help Credence, anyway. He was gone now, trapped by a deal with the devil, who was so much more real and _literal_ than Chastity had ever imagined. Little did she know, Modesty was already formulating a plan for Credence’s rescue. Would the villagers help, rallying together against the threat, or would the three women be on their own? Either way, they would need weapons, mortal and spiritual alike, taking no chances. She would not fail her brother.

 

“Oh . . . we’re home!” Chastity exclaimed breathily, looking at the eerie silhouette of the church with relief washing over her. She stopped the horse at the stable and dismounted, securing it quickly as Modesty slid off gracelessly. “Modesty, listen to me. We will tell Ma that we were delayed in returning because of the crowds in the city. We fell from the cart, and the horse returned to us later in the night, alone. We never saw Credence, and make no mention of the castle or the demon. Do you understand?”

 

Modesty was glaring at her in disbelief. “I understand. You’re abandoning Credence! After he sacrificed his _life_ for us!”

 

“There’s nothing we can do for him!” Chastity shot back.

 

“We have to save him! We couldn’t before, but now we can get the villagers, with horses and torches and the word of God to banish the demon!”

 

“Absolutely not! You must not say such things to the villagers, or you’ll be sent off to an asylum for insanity! And Ma will tell you Credence deserves his fate for consorting with the devil!”

 

“Well, then, we deserve it, too! It took us, first!”

 

Chastity glared down at her little sister ferociously. “Fine, tell them whatever you want; but I’ll deny it. And who do you think they’ll believe?”

 

With that, she turned and stormed into the church, where their mother was waiting. She told her the story she had rehearsed herself, ignoring the sounds of Modesty coming in behind her.

 

“Your brother left with the horse to find you. Is he now lost as well?”

 

“We didn’t see him,” Chastity lied.

 

“Yes, we did!” Modesty cried just as she had promised. “We were trapped by a demon, but Credence traded himself for us!”

 

“It was a dream, Modesty!” Chastity insisted. “You fell asleep in the woods and dreamed it. We never saw Credence. The horse must have bucked him off, like it did us.”

 

“She’s lying so she won’t get in trouble!” Modesty claimed. “We have to help him! The demon has him locked high in a castle tower, in a cold, dusty cell! What if he’s freezing, or starving, or sick? We should wake the villagers!”

 

“Modesty, I’m surprised at you!” Ma admonished. “You’re letting your imagination get the better of you! There are no castles in those woods. If your brother is lost, he’ll likely return in the morning. If not, we can assume the wolves have gotten him. There is no need to irritate the villagers with your childish fantasies!”

 

“Ma, I didn’t imagine it!” Modesty sobbed, tears beginning to fall. “He traded himself for us, we can’t just leave him!”

 

“Enough, Modesty!” Ma shouted. “Bring me the switch!”

 

Modesty didn’t argue further, bringing the thin stick from the mantle and letting Ma strike the backs of her hands, lecturing about her lies and disobedience before being sent to bed. She knew Ma and Chastity would be of no help. In the morning, she would get help herself.

 

~~~BEAUTY~~~

 

As it turned out, actually asking Tina took more courage than he originally planned. He was too nervous to just ask upfront, and had attempted to steer the conversation toward it by asking vague questions, like how long had they been like this, what exactly _were_ they, where had everyone else gone? These questions were met with even more vague responses and changing the conversation.

 

 _It must be a sensitive subject,_ Credence realized, and didn’t want to upset them by pressing the issue, but he remained wary of the beast. In the following days, Mr. Graves hadn’t eaten with them, and he only saw him in passing while he followed Tina or Queenie around. They hadn’t shown him the library yet, and he was too afraid to search for it on his own or to remind them of it. Even in the small household, everyone appeared to be very busy. Credence suspected they kept themselves busy on purpose to stave off the boredom, something he had personal experience with.

 

Then, one day, he went down to breakfast to find Mr. Graves waiting for him. “Good morning,” he said gruffly.

 

“Good morning?” Credence answered cautiously. He sat down in his usual seat, and Queenie wheeled in a tray with their breakfast on it and served it to them, giving them each a quiet and polite ‘good morning’. She usually sat with Credence while he ate, having eaten earlier with Jacob, who sometimes joined them, but today, she left him alone with Mr. Graves.

 

Credence glanced nervously at Mr. Graves before offering a short blessing under his breath and beginning to eat.

 

“Have you enjoyed your stay so far?” Mr. Graves asked suddenly, making Credence jump.

 

“Oh, yes, I mean, I’ve mostly just been following the others around and trying not to be a nuisance,” he answered. “Actually, I’ve been trying to find a way I can be useful. Do you think – I mean, they’re all kind of . . . your servants, aren’t they? I could be your servant, too, I’m sure there’s something I could do . . .”

 

“You are not a servant,” Mr. Graves insisted, seeming offended by the idea. “You are a guest. You don’t need to work or make yourself useful.”

 

Credence looked down at his plate, relieved that he wasn’t expected to earn his room and food or anything, but he didn’t want to be idle for the rest of his life. “Thank you, sir, that’s very kind of you, but . . . I would _like_ to be useful . . .”

 

Mr. Graves regarded him for a moment. “You’re bored, aren’t you?”

 

“No, Mr. Graves, of course not!” Credence objected, face heating up.

 

“Don’t worry about it, Credence, everyone here is bored out of their minds. It’s only natural to want something to keep you busy. I just can’t think of anything we need done. Scamander keeps up with the gardening, Queenie cleans what little needs to be cleaned, and a great many household positions are not needed here, due to our circumstances.”

 

“I understand, Mr. Graves. I’ll find something useful to do, or I’ll be content to help the others with their duties.”

 

Mr. Graves sighed carefully, and Credence wondered if he had annoyed him. “I’ll . . . see if I can find anything for you to do. Enjoy your breakfast.”

 

He left the room before Credence could reply, having hardly touched his own food.

 

Mr. Graves escaped to his office, where he spent most of his time, and groaned to himself.

 

“I take it you haven’t shown him the library, yet?” Tina asked slyly.

 

“I don’t understand why _I_ have to show him. He likes all of you better, and he is afraid of me!”

 

“What happened to trying to woo him?”

 

Graves scoffed. “Even if there was a slight possibility of succeeding in that, why do you think showing him the library would be so helpful?”

 

“Because he lo—”

 

“Yes, yes, I _know_ he loves reading, and our library is _amazing_ , and he’ll be _enamored_ with it. But he’d have the same reaction no matter who showed it to him, and it will hardly effect his opinion of me.”

 

Tina rolled her eyes at him. “He’ll associate it with you. Trust me. It will show him that you care about him enough to share it with him.”

 

“. . . He did tell me he was bored. More or less. Reading all of those books would definitely occupy his time.”

 

“You know . . . you used to have a librarian,” Tina reminded him. “She catalogued the books, kept the library clean, ordered new books, and kept track of which books were removed from the library and by whom. It’s not a terribly time consuming job, but if Credence is interested in a job . . .”

 

Graves gave her an unamused look. “I doubt he’ll be satisfied with that. It’s not as though we have a hundred servants moving about the library, and we won’t be able to order any more books. But, I suppose we are overdue for a new catalogue; I haven’t been replacing the books correctly when I read them.”

 

Tina beamed at him and clapped her hands together. “Excellent! He planned to help Newt in the stables again this morning, but I’ll have him meet you in the foyer after lunch!”

 

“The foyer? Why don’t you just – Tina!”

 

Tina had dashed out of the room before he could protest further. Graves was hesitant, still certain that Credence wouldn’t care who showed it to him, but met him in the foyer that afternoon.

 

Credence was standing in the center, alone, looking around at the grand staircases anxiously, until he spotted the beast. He offered Mr. Graves a timid smile. “Miss Tina said you thought of a job for me?”

 

“Um, sort of. It’s nothing terribly significant, but . . . you mentioned an interest in our library. I read in there frequently, all of us do, and I’m afraid we’ve made a terrible mess of it. It needs to be re-organized, and kept up afterward. You’d still have plenty of free time to read the books and help the others.”

 

“Oh, Mr. Graves . . .” Credence said tearfully, smiling at him in gratitude. “That would be the best job in the world! Thank you so, so, so much!”

 

Graves would have blushed if his demonic face was capable of it. “It’s not . . . I mean, you don’t need to . . . thank me, or anything . . .” He squeezed his eyes shut and mentally reprimanded himself for his own awkwardness. “Come on, I’ll show you where it is.”

 

The library was large enough that it had several entrances, but Graves took Credence to the main entrance, a pair of large ornate double doors at the end of a hallway off the foyer. As they approached, Graves began to feel butterflies in his stomach, childishly nervous about how Credence would react. He appeared to be excited, biting his lip to keep from smiling and looking ahead of them eagerly as if trying to get an early peek at the room. Graves worried he would be disappointed; the drapes would be closed over the windows, darkening the library, and he knew it was strewn with misplaced books and papers. He also recalled, with a guilty wince, that several pieces of furniture were damaged by his awkward bulk when he’d tried to use them.

 

“Um, close your eyes,” he told Credence.

 

Credence gave him a light-hearted suspicious look.

 

“Trust me,” Graves insisted with a smile. Credence did close his eyes, showing an amount of trust Graves hadn’t thought of until that moment, and he wanted to prove to Credence that his trust was not misplaced. He opened the door and took Credence’s hands gently to guide him inside. Credence flinched at the contact, but smiled excitedly and followed Graves fearlessly. Graves took that as a good sign.

 

He took Credence to the center of the enormous room before stopping and letting him go. “Don’t open them until I say,” he said, and Credence agreed while he went about the room, trying to quickly straighten up, and then magically opened the drapes on the huge windows, bathing the room in the sunny afternoon light.

 

Graves sighed, looking over the room that had once been so impressive. “Alright, you can open your eyes now.”

 

Credence hesitated, basking in the suspense, before peeking one eye open, and then the other. The first thing he saw was Mr. Graves, looking at him expectantly, standing by a two-story window that showed a stony courtyard surrounded by hedges with a fountain in the center. Surrounding Credence on all sides were shelves and shelves of books.

 

Credence gasped at the sight, looking around shamelessly slack jawed. The library had three floors, though the top two were little more than balconies to access the shelves, with several staircases connecting them, and every inch of wall that was not a window or staircase held shelves stuffed with books, all with rails to move rolling ladders to reach the top shelves. Large windows were spaced evenly along the outer wall, with cushioned seats at the base, some with pillows as well. Three chandeliers hung under the impossibly high ceiling, the middle one bigger than the other two, but they were unlit in the daylight.

 

Finally looking around him, he saw that the main floor was furnished with desks and tables, a few smaller lamps, and anything you could ever imagine to sit on to read comfortably. Some of the chairs were broken, but most remained in good condition. There were carts on the floor as well, stacked high with books that hadn’t been re-shelved. There were stray books on the desks, as well, and Credence could see spaces in the shelves where the books were meant to be. Off to one side was a large circular desk with an opening on one side to be used from the center.

 

“Well, what do you think?” Graves asked, his voice echoing in the space.

 

“It’s . . . incredible,” Credence breathed. “I’ve never seen anything like it . . . I never could have imagined it . . . it would take a lifetime to read all of these books!”

 

“Skip the boring ones,” Graves suggested jokingly, descending the staircase to approach him. “It’s all yours, now. You can organize it however you want. I think the old librarian might have left some notes about how it was previously organized.” He gestured to the circular desk, which was covered in papers, books, and writing utensils. “This was her desk. Yours, now. And, it’s not as though this is a typical job, so you can spend as much or as little time in here as you like.”

 

Credence surprised Graves by suddenly wrapping his arms around his large shoulder, laying his head affectionately against his chest. “Thank you, Mr. Graves! This is the kindest thing anyone has ever done for me!”

 

Graves highly doubted that, he had really only given him permission to organize the books he had already been allowed access to, but he melted into the hug. It suddenly struck him exactly how _long_ it had been since he’d had any human contact, and even longer since he’d been held so lovingly. Bravely, he brought his huge, clawed hands up to return the hug gently, barely touching him.

 

Credence moved away to look at him, smiling brightly up at him. “I’m going to get started right away!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chastity seems like kind of a bitch in this one, but you have to understand, she thinks Credence was LITERALLY taken by the devil. In her mind, all they would succeed in doing by going after him is getting themselves taken as well. She's also smart enough to know that if she tells Mary Lou about it, it won't end well. Either she won't believe her, and she'll be written off as insane, or she will, and be furious about the two of them getting so close to being damned.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modesty's rescue efforts are thwarted. Graves and Credence have some fun.

True to her word, the next morning, Modesty prepared to go to the village for help. She thought of what she would say to rouse the townspeople, cleverly deciding to warn them of the danger to themselves, having such a creature so close by, in case they were reluctant to help a poor church girl save a young man many of them considered a nuisance.

 

Unfortunately, as she tied her hat around her face with determination, her mother came up behind her.

 

“You won’t be handing out flyers today, Modesty,” she said as Modesty turned to look at her. “I need you here to complete Credence’s chores in addition to yours.”

 

Modesty gaped at her. “But Ma—”

 

“Don’t argue, Modesty. Do as you’re told. Chastity will handle the flyers today. Now, get to work!”

 

Modesty was furious, going about her duties and looking for any opportunity to slip away, but Mary Lou kept ever watchful over her, not letting her out of her sight long enough to cause any mischief. She must have predicted Modesty’s plans. For three days this continued, until finally, she was able to sneak out when Mary Lou had sent her to bed early. She quickly made her way into town, where she found the local pub alive with music and laughter.

 

“Please, help me!” she cried as she burst through the swinging doors, succeeding in catching the attention of the patrons. “My brother has been taken captive by a terrible demon! We must rescue him!”

 

The villagers looked at her and at one another in confusion, unsure if she was playing some childish joke or had lost her mind. They looked to Gellert Grindelwald, the town’s hero, for a solution.

 

“Calm down, child,” Gellert admonished softly. “What are you on about? Has something happened to Credence?”

 

“He’s been taken prisoner,” Modesty explained, speaking directly to Grindelwald now. If anyone could help her, he could. “Chastity and I were taken by a horrible beast in the woods. Credence rescued us, but he couldn’t escape! This beast is dangerous, it could come into the town and terrorize us!”

 

“Where was this beast, my dear?” Gellert asked, and Modesty saw that he was smiling as if amused.

 

“It lives in an abandoned castle in the middle of the forest.”

 

The villagers laughed loudly hearing that, and Modesty looked around indignantly.

 

“It’s true! We got lost and found it, and the beast locked us up for trespassing!”

 

“Was it big?” a villager teased, pretending to play along.

 

“Huge!” Modesty insisted.

 

“Was it ugly?” another villager goaded.

 

“Hideously ugly!”

 

“Come, now, girl!” Gellert laughed. “You let your imagination get the better of you!”

 

“I didn’t imagine it!” Modesty cried furiously. “I need your help!”

 

Gellert stood then and approached her, putting a hand on her shoulder and gently guiding her to the door. “It is very late, my child. Little girls with big imaginations should be in bed.”

 

“No! I need your help! We have to save Credence! Won’t you help me?!”

 

But she was pushed through the doors, her cries drowned out by the loud, drunken laughter of the villagers. Tears welling up in her eyes, she let out a frustrated shout before turning on her heal and stalking back to the church, which she passed to go to the stable.

 

“If no one will help me, I’ll go on my own!” she said to herself. She didn’t have much skill with the horse, but she managed to clumsily untie it and clamber onto it’s back while it stood and chewed on some grass. The horse didn’t move.

 

“Go!” she commanded, kicking her heels into its sides a few times. “Argh! Not you, too? Don’t you remember who keeps you clean and fed? Who takes good care of you, even though Ma thinks it’s a waste? And who brushes you and sneaks you apples just to be nice? I need your help to save him!”

 

She kicked her heels again, and the horse grunted at her stubbornly. Just as she was beginning to think she would have to walk, she was startled by a tiny speck of cold on her cheek, then another, and another.

 

“Oh, no, no, no!” Modesty moaned as she looked up into the sky, watching snowflakes fall around her. Winter had arrived. Tomorrow, Chastity would be sent to the city to get their winter supplies. Ma would certainly not allow Modesty to accompany Chastity this time, and there would be no navigating the woods in the snow. If she got lost in the woods, there would be no one to help Credence. She had missed her chance.

 

Feeling terribly discouraged, she prayed with all of her might that Credence would be kept safe and as comfortable as God would allow until the snow melted and she could save him.

 

~~~BEAUTY~~~

 

When Credence woke the next morning, well rested after a long night of going through papers and files in the old librarian’s desk, he was delighted to find the castle grounds coated in a blanket of snow. Queenie and Jacob both joined him for breakfast, and found him looking out the dining room windows at the beautiful scenery.

 

“Do you like winter?” Jacob asked, slightly surprised.

 

Credence shrugged. “I like some things about it. It’s cold, and sometimes we run out of things we need, and that irritates Ma, but I have lots of fun memories of playing in the snow. We used to make snowmen and snow angels in the yard behind the church. We would even go ice skating, if we finished our chores early enough.”

 

“We used to go ice skating!” Queenie said excitedly. “There’s a pond around the other side of the castle where the servants used to skate every winter! Oh, it’s been so many years! I wonder if I still remember how!”

 

“We should go ice skating today!” Jacob chimed in. “I’ve still got my skates, and there’s plenty of extra’s for Credence to try on!”

 

“Is it cold enough, do you think?” Credence asked hopefully.

 

“The pond has been frozen for almost a week,” Queenie said. “It usually freezes in the middle of October and stays frozen until March or April. Come on, I’ll tell Tina and Newt!”

 

“We should –” Credence began, before stopping himself shyly.

 

“Should what, dear?” Queenie prodded.

 

“We should . . . we should invite Mr. Graves.”

 

“He never really—” Jacob started, but was stopped by Queenie slapping his shoulder.

 

“That’s a wonderful idea! We’ll all go ice skating!”

 

Credence ate quickly, and Jacob took him to try on some skates until they found a comfortable pair, and get him some warmer clothes, while Queenie invited the others to join them. They met outside, Credence watching as Jacob tested the thickness of the ice, explaining that if he fell through, he wouldn’t be harmed as a result of the ghost-like state he was trapped in, which was still a mystery to Credence. Tina, Newt, and Queenie quickly joined Jacob on the ice, chattering excitedly, and Credence tentatively skated out as well, after being cleared for safety. Mr. Graves had come out with them, but sat in the snow instead of skating with them.

 

Jacob was somewhat of an awkward skater, as far as his form, but managed to keep upright and steer as he intended. Queenie was more graceful, though she occasionally struggled to keep her balance. Newt seemed to be an efficient skater, though he was mostly occupied with helping Tina, who could scarcely slide a few feet before flailing wildly and clutching onto Newt to keep from falling. Credence liked to go fast, making laps around the outer edge of the pond with his arms outstretched. It felt like flying. In spite of the awkwardness of the amateur skaters, everyone was laughing and having a wonderful time.

 

Credence eventually tired and went to sit with Mr. Graves while he rested. His cheeks were flushed, and he was breathing heavily, but he was smiling happily. “Won’t you skate, Mr. Graves?” he asked.

 

“Oh, no, I never skate. Not even before . . .”

 

“Before what?”

 

“You seem to be quite skilled,” Graves commented, avoiding the question and making Credence frown. “Did you have lessons?”

 

“No, not formal ones, anyway. Chastity taught me. She used to take me out skating a lot when we were little, and we took Modesty when Ma adopted her, too. Chastity was a lot better than me. She could even do some tricks . . . she stopped taking us a few years ago.”

 

“Why?” Graves asked softly, losing himself in Credence’s story.

 

Credence shrugged. “She just . . . _changed_. She was always Ma’s favorite, until Modesty came, and I think she got jealous. She started . . . trying to get on her good side. She would tattle on us, and she became a lot more enthusiastic in Ma’s church. She said she was too old to play with us. I still took Modesty out, though. I’m glad I was able to teach her how to skate, and how to tell if it was safe. She probably won’t be able to skate this year, though. I told her not to skate alone, and she doesn’t have any friends to go with.”

 

“Why shouldn’t she skate alone, if you’ve taught her how to tell if the ice was safe?” Graves asked curiously.

 

“Conditions can change rapidly,” Credence told him. “The ice can start melting in less than an hour. Besides, the color of the ice isn’t a perfect indicator. I went skating alone once, when I was seven, and I had been out for a few hours when I broke through the ice, even though it looked safe to me. Luckily, I was close enough to the shore that it wasn’t too deep, and I was able to get out of the water pretty quickly. I’m just lucky I didn’t get pulled under the ice.”

 

Graves gaped at him, horrified. “You fell in a freezing pond? Were you . . . I mean, obviously, you’re okay, but I mean, what happened?”

 

Credence blushed under the attention, and looked at the others still skating. Queenie and Jacob had begun scooping up snow from the edges and having a snow fight with each other, and Tina was admonishing them, still clutching onto Newt nervously.

 

“I didn’t really feel the cold at first. I don’t know why, but I felt fine, I was just scared out of my mind. I tried to run home; it wasn’t very far. You can see the church through the trees. I still had my skates on, but I made it to the yard, and I was crying out for help, so Ma came out and found me. That’s when I started feeling cold. I don’t really remember much after that. Ma was very angry, she tried to get me warm, but I got sick and had to go to a hospital in the city. That wasn’t so bad. The doctors and nurses were very nice to me, and they fed me well. Not as good as Jacob, but better than how I ate at home.”

 

“And . . . you weren’t afraid to skate after that?” Graves asked incredulously, admiration growing for the boy.

 

“Afraid? Of course not! I learned a lot from the experience, like to check the ice frequently, and to have someone to help if you break through. It would be a waste if I didn’t use what I learned, wouldn’t it?”

 

“I suppose so,” Graves admitted, “but I still think you’re very brave.”

 

Credence smiled shyly at him. “Why don’t you want to skate with us?”

 

Graves was slightly taken aback by the question. “I . . . I’ve never skated before . . . I thought it would be improper to skate with the servants, and now . . . well, I wouldn’t know how. It wouldn’t matter, anyway; I can’t fit in skates . . . like this.”

 

He looked away shamefully, regretting the decision to join them outside where he couldn’t hide his ugliness in the shadows. Queenie, Tina, and Newt had convinced him, however, so that he could attempt to further woo Credence. Graves thought this was ridiculous; of course Credence would never be interested in him, but he could at least try, if nothing else, to satiate his servants’ desperation for his help in lifting the curse. Still, he . . . _enjoyed_ spending time with Credence. Even though his servants were very kind, Credence was the only person he’d met in this state that didn’t make him constantly self-conscious about his appearance.

 

“You can still slide around, I think,” Credence persuaded. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to, but it might be fun! Anyway, you can always stop whenever you want, and then you can say at least you’ve tried it . . .”

 

Graves smiled, or whatever the equivalent expression was on his monstrous face. “Alright, I could . . . try it.”

 

Credence beamed at him, and held out his hand to him to lead him onto the ice. Graves was surprised it could take his weight, and meant to voice his concerns, but was stopped with a gasp as his foot slipped out from under him, and he flung his arms out to keep his balance.

 

“Try to lean forward,” Credence told him. “It’s easier to balance when you’re moving.”

 

Graves tried to step forward, but ended up slipping worse, this time falling gracelessly in a heap. Credence let out a small yelp as Graves knocked into him and sent him falling as well. “Ah! Credence, I’m sorry!” Graves gasped out, sure that Credence would be upset with him, but Credence sat up laughing.

 

“Don’t be sorry, Mr. Graves! I’m okay! I’ve fallen plenty of times before!” And Credence got up again, and helped Graves get up as well.

 

They skated for most of the afternoon. Credence held Mr. Graves’s hand with no indication that it disturbed him at all, and smiled at him without wincing at his alarming appearance, looking into his eyes with a warmth that Graves never thought he would see directed at him. It was how Newt looked at Tina, and how Queenie looked at Jacob. Like he was happy to see him, like he was glad he was there. Like his life was improved merely because of Graves’s existence.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's spring, and Credence is looking for a new project. He finds a ballroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just saw the movie today and it is AMAZING!!! I was so worried I'd be disappointed but I LLLOOOVVVEEEDDD IIITTT!!!!!!!!!
> 
> If you haven't seen it, you should!!!

Queenie had given Credence an entirely new wardrobe, which he was incredibly grateful for, but he kept his old suit folded up under his bed, just in case he would ever need to return home. He didn’t want his mother to know he was indulging in such lavish attire.

 

He spent most of his days reorganizing the library: separating the books into sections and categories, narrowing them down, and alphabetizing him the way they were in the book shop. It was a time-consuming task, but Credence enjoyed it immensely. He felt more productive than he ever had, and he was proud of his work.

 

Most days, he flitted about the library, lost in his thoughts as he focused on his task. Other days, he would stop suddenly, something reminding him of home, and he’d become depressed. Whether he was worrying about his sisters, or fearing that all of this was too good to be true, the rest of his day would become sluggish and dull. He wouldn’t eat as well on those days, sometimes going the entire day without even a bite. When he was invited to go skating, or visit Newt’s animals, or anything his new friends could think of to entertain themselves, he would either refuse, or hang around the shadows quietly and out of the way.

 

Oddly enough, it was on those sad days when he felt most like himself. He felt strange when he was happy, like a different person. It wasn’t unpleasant, but it was occasionally . . . uncomfortable. He felt like someone else, a character in a book, not himself. A better person than himself, but one he was unfamiliar with. A person should know themselves better than anyone else, and Credence was unnerved to realize that he didn’t know himself very well at all.

 

As the months passed, Credence grew more and more comfortable with his new self, as well as his new friends and new home. Mr. Graves began spending more time with him; it became his habit to read in the library while Credence went about organizing it. They didn’t talk much, but Credence was glad for the company. The sounds of him shifting in his seat, turning pages, and occasionally cursing in frustration when his claws made it difficult to handle the books, all reminded Credence that, for once, he wasn’t alone. And Mr. Graves didn’t read in the library because he had nowhere else to read. He had mentioned himself that he preferred to read in his office. No, he read in the library because that was where Credence was. He wanted to be near Credence, for no other reason than to be near him. That was something Credence had never experienced before, and for that reason he loved Mr. Graves the most out of his new friends.

 

Not that he was ungrateful for Queenie letting Credence choose which fabrics she used in his clothes, and letting him talk to her about anything and everything that crossed his mind. Not that he didn’t love Newt for showing him his animals, letting him help take care of them, and teaching him about them. Not that he didn’t appreciate Tina’s protectiveness, how she always made sure he was warm, fed, and happy, and would let him follow her around if he was feeling lonely. Not that he wasn’t thankful for Jacob letting him try so many different foods, recommending things based on his preferences, and always willing to do something fun with him.

 

But when Tina and Newt or Queenie and Jacob looked into each other’s eyes, there was something there that wasn’t for Credence. It wasn’t that he wished all of their love was reserved for him, not at all. He was elated for them that they had something so special. But he did believe that it created something of a barrier between them. He would never be welcome in their worlds within each other. It wasn’t a bad thing; similarly, Newt and Jacob would never understand the sisterly bond that Tina and Queenie shared, and Jacob and Newt had a special friendship that even Credence wasn’t part of. Such were the ways of human relationships.

 

Amongst all of these pairings off, he found comfort in knowing that he, too, was one of a special pair that no one else could intrude on, because Mr. Graves and he were able to spend many long hours in each other’s presence without saying a word, and feel comforted and fulfilled merely by the other’s existence.

 

It wasn’t always like that, of course. Sometimes, Mr. Graves watched Credence skate, and sometimes, he let him pull him out onto the ice, and his skill improved significantly over the months. Sometimes, Mr. Graves read out loud to Credence, though he preferred the times when Credence read to him. They talked sometimes, finding that they shared a passion for intellectual and ethical discussions, sharing opinions and occasionally, though rarely, polite disagreements. They both admired the other person’s ability to sincerely consider an opposing argument before making judgement, and respecting the other’s variances, and were also willing to change their minds.

 

Credence found that Mr. Graves had a great deal of formal study as well as a wealth of life experiences, and was surprised to find that Mr. Graves was enthralled with the unique perspective that Credence provided, being so unusually innocent and inexperienced.

 

Christmas passed relatively uneventfully. Jacob prepared a feast for dinner, Queenie made everyone a fancy new outfit, Tina decorated a large tree in the foyer, and Newt enchanted some instruments they had to play Christmas carols throughout the day. Otherwise, the two couples spent the day in privacy, and Mr. Graves spent the day reading Christmas stories with Credence in the library. It wasn’t a typical extravagant Christmas party, but it was by far the greatest Christmas Credence had ever had. He and his family spent the day in prayer, fasting as a show of charity. He found that Mr. Graves was also less than enthused by Christmas, saying he had some unpleasant memories within it, and preferred to keep it a mellow affair, which Credence found he appreciated.

 

It was March when they woke to find the grounds soggy with melting snow. The bare trees and bushes had tiny green buds sprouting at the tips of the branches, and sparrows could be heard singing as they flew about in the spring sun. Credence looked through the large library window and did his best to commit it to memory. The grounds looked so beautiful no matter what the weather. He had seen this view in heavy snowfall, strong winds, sunshine, and even an unseasonable rainstorm in January, each view captivating him like a work of art.

 

Credence smiled to himself, recognizing the coincidence that on this day, the world was experiencing it’s new beginning as it did every spring. Credence’s ‘new beginning’ more accurately occurred the previous Autumn, when he had first arrived in the castle, but today, he had finally completed his five-month project on the library. The books were separated into fiction and non-fiction, then further narrowed into subjects and genres, and finally alphabetized by author. The library had been cleaned, the desk re-organized, and he had lists of the books in the library and where they were located.

 

Credence was exceedingly proud of his work, and planned to maintain it efficiently, but he was eager to start a new project. Upon recommendation by Tina, he planned to spend the day exploring the castle to see if there was anything in particular he wished to work on. There was still a large amount of the castle he had not seen, excluding the West Wing, of course, as he was still forbidden from entering there. That morning, Credence searched the upper floors, which he had avoided after his experience in the tower where his sisters had been imprisoned, but found little of interest. One side of the castle housed the library, kitchen, dining room, an atrium, and something of a lounge. The other side was the West Wing. In the middle, the top floors contained two towers on either side of an attic, which Credence found interesting and a possible project. The middle floor held several smaller rooms, including his bedroom, several other guest rooms, and some rooms that appeared to be offices or studies, which were rundown and musty. Credence knew that the servant’s quarters, where Newt, Tina, Queenie, and Jacob stayed, were located off the kitchen on the East side. This left him to realize that he didn’t know what occupied the large space under his bedroom’s floor. It was easily big enough to contain two stories, and several rooms on each floor, but he couldn’t imagine what so many rooms could be used for.

 

In the foyer, there were two staircases curving up to the second story on either side, and off the second story were two hallways, one to the East Wing and one to the West. Several doors under the stairs went to the kitchens and servant’s quarters. In the center, on the second floor, was a pair of double doors, which lead to the area under his room, that had always remained closed. Tina hadn’t said what was behind them when giving him the tour, and he had always been afraid to ask about it. Over the five months that he had been there, however, he had grown braver, more confident that he wouldn’t be cruelly punished.

 

Still, he looked around to make sure no one was watching before gently opening the doors and peering inside. To his astonishment, the room turned out to be an enormous ballroom. It had several lavish chandeliers, a spacious dance floor, and an orchestra section off to one side. The doors opened to a sort of balcony, where a person entering might be announced before descending the stairs to the party. Large windows were spaced along the outside wall, and a glass doorway lead outside to a stone balcony, which Credence had seen from outside.

 

Credence entered the ballroom slowly, gaping at the enormity of it, and imagining the extravagant balls that must have been held there. He leaned over the railing on the balcony, admiring the gold-plated architecture and the geometric design in the polished hard-wood floors. Despite being clean, it maintained a dusty smell, and he could tell it hadn’t been used in ages. Credence thought that was a shame; such a beautiful room should be used for what it was meant to be.

 

“Credence?” a curious voice called behind him, making him jump and whirl around. It was Queenie, who had come to find him for lunch.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry, Queenie,” Credence said, blushing. “I was just having a look around . . . I didn’t know you had a ballroom.”

 

Queenie smiled. “Well, of course we do. I told you about the parties we used to host, didn’t I? This is where it all happened.”

 

She came in to stand next to him and looked around nostalgically.

 

“I’d love to have a party here,” Credence mused aloud, sighing longingly as he imagined himself in a fancy suit, whirling around the room amongst dozens of well-to-do people in equally glamorous attire, including his new friends. Even Mr. Graves was welcome in his imaginary ball, drinking from a champagne flute and mingling politely. No one stared at him or avoided him. Everyone was friendly and happy.

 

“Why shouldn’t we?” Queenie huffed suddenly, almost irritably. “It’s been decades since this ballroom has been alive with music and dancing, and that’s what it’s for isn’t it? Newt can enchant an orchestra, Jacob can make hors d’oeuvres, and I’ll finish those formal outfits I’ve been secretly making everyone!”

 

Credence raised his eyebrows at her. “You’ve already been making ball clothes for us?”

 

Queenie shrugged. “I was saving them for a . . . celebration. But I think we could all use a party, don’t you?”

 

Credence agreed vehemently, and both went off to make preparations. In their excitement, they were able to get everything ready quickly, and planned to have the ball the following evening. Everyone was just as excited about it, except for Mr. Graves. He was reluctant to agree to attend, telling Credence that he thought he would look silly in formal wear, even with Queenie’s fashion expertise, but he was really concerned with his own mental state. Aside from his own personal anguish as a result of his curse, he felt overwhelmingly guilty for the four servants who had been cursed with them. He knew, more than anything, they missed being able to see other people, especially in the parties they hosted almost monthly. They had lead very social lives before the curse, and Graves felt he had taken that away from them. The only thing that kept him from utter despair was the knowledge that they were able to be with their lovers. A ball, he worried, might push him over the edge.

 

But he looked into Credence’s wide, hopeful eyes, and could not deny him his wish. He thought, in that moment, that he would give Credence anything he asked for.

 

Credence was elated that everyone had agreed to attend the party. He decided to decorate the room himself, with some decorations he’d found stored in the attic. Queenie said that the outfits she was making were primarily gold, royal blue, and crimson red, so Credence kept to these colors in his decorations. Much of the ballroom was already gold, but he’d added some gold laurels, as well as some blue drapes and ribbons, and lots of deep red roses.

 

The next day, Queenie pulled him away an hour before the party to help him get ready. She showed him everyone else’s outfits before his own. The men had matching royal blue suits with gold trim, buttons, and swirling patterns, and crimson vests. Tina’s gown was sleeveless, hugging her waist and hips, and fanning out from her mid-thigh to the floor. It was mostly blue, but a red and gold floral design dominated the top and faded out as the dress fanned. Queenie’s dress was also sleeveless, and started with a gold satin material that was tight at the waist and cascaded down the right side of her body in curling waves. Under the gold, a blue fabric came down straight, but also had a slit up the side that revealed a final layer of red.

 

Credence thought all of the outfits were very beautiful, and couldn’t deny being jealous of the gorgeous gowns that Tina and Queenie would wear, though he was not ungrateful for the blue suit he assumed he would be wearing. Queenie surprised him, however, when she told him that, as the guest of honor, his outfit would be the most spectacular. She took him to a section of her sewing room that was closed off with a curtain, and opened it for a dramatic reveal.

 

Credence’s outfit, displayed on a mannequin like the others’ had been, seemed to be a cross between a dress and a suit. The neckline was almost straight, from the tip of one shoulder, curving below his collar bone, to the tip of the other. It was made of the curling gold satin, like Queenie’s dress. Turning it slowly, Queenie showed him that the back was cinched like a corset down his waist, then fanned out in a train that would drag on the floor. But it didn’t go all the way around; it was open at the front, like a cape, and underneath, he had blue trousers similar to the ones in the men’s suits. Under the gold cape, there appeared to be a smaller red cape that curled around him just a little further than the gold one, and it was straight like the red in Queenie’s dress. The chest area was also cinched like the back, but the gold fabric didn’t come together, there was a space occupied by the red fabric.

 

Credence swallowed thickly, his heart swelling on the verge of tears. He remembered all the times his mother ground into him that he was ugly, frail, wretched. But he had gained weight, his hair had grown out, his color had brightened, and he believed that anyone, even the ugly, old, hunched over woman that sold ink and pens in the village, would look brilliant in this dress.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ball!!! Also, Credence is reunited with his sisters

It was spring. The snow had melted. Modesty could wait no longer. Chastity was sent, once again, to the city to replenish the supplies that had worn out over the winter, and she was left under their mother’s close supervision. But she had stopped talking about Credence and the beast that kept him, and Mary Lou had eased up on her careful watch. That night, when Ma and Chastity were asleep, Modesty packed some food, a coat for Credence, a lantern, and some extra oil, taking no chances. She would need to wait for an opportune moment before she could sneak away, and needed to be ready.

 

Her opportunity came the next day, when Chastity was in town handing out flyers, and Ma had to go on some business. Modesty grabbed the bag she’d packed and hidden under her bed, got on the horse, and bolted into the forest, relieved that it was finally obeying her now that she had become its caretaker. It was late afternoon, and she needed to hurry before it got dark.

 

Modesty knew the castle was located down a less traveled path off the main road, and she kept her eyes peeled for one that looked familiar. To her horror, heavy clouds soon rolled in, a strong wind picked up, and snowflakes began to fall. She was now more than half way to the city, and she was beginning to think she would never be able to rescue Credence, but she pressed on stubbornly.

 

Finally, she found a side road that she was almost sure lead to the castle, and turned her horse along it. Just as it had when Chastity and her had taken the road, the horse became agitated, growing more and more jumpy as they progressed, and just as it had five months ago, it got spooked and bucked Modesty off, galloping away and leaving her alone.

 

She had landed on the side of the road, hit her head on a tree, and was knocked out for a few minutes. When she came to, she began crying for the unfairness of it all. Did God not help his soldiers who sacrificed themselves for others? Was Credence truly a sinner, like Ma insisted, and not deserve to be saved, even after all he had done for the family?

 

But Modesty was stubborn, always had been, and began walking through the storm toward the castle.

 

~~~~BEAUTY~~~

 

Credence could barely contain his excitement as Queenie helped him into his dress. She even gave him some jewelry, just plain enough to pass as masculine but still beautiful, fixed his hair, and indulged him in just a bit of red lipstick. He admired himself in the mirror while Tina and Queenie helped each other dress, modestly remaining behind the curtain. The men were supposedly getting ready together as well. He wondered if they were confused as to his absence; surely, he should be getting ready with them. He blushed and smiled at his reflection, imagining their stunned expressions when they saw him in his attire.

 

Tina and Queenie wore jewelry as well, and did their hair and makeup excitedly. At eight o’clock, they exited the sewing room and walked to the ballroom. Newt, Jacob, and Mr. Graves were already there, drinking champagne and waiting for the ladies and Credence. Tina entered first, announcing herself on the balcony, and began descending the stairs while Queenie entered after her, also announced by Tina. Credence hesitated before entering. What if they made fun of him? What if they ridiculed Queenie for putting such an awkward boy in that gorgeous outfit?

 

He was stepping forward before he realized what he was doing. He stepped up to the railing like Queenie and Tina had, and vaguely heard Tina announcing him, as well. But no one was laughing at him, or scolding Queenie. Newt was grinning at him with an almost proud expression, as though he expected nothing less of Credence. Jacob looked surprised, mouth hanging open, but the corners were turned up in a smile. Queenie came to stand next to him, and he patted her arm proudly, complimenting her designer skills.

 

Mr. Graves was staring up at him in pure awe, mouth hanging open slightly, as though he had never beheld such a beautiful sight.

 

Credence blushed from the attention, and turned to descend the stairs gracefully, sliding his left hand along the banister. Newt started up the orchestra, and Jacob and Queenie began dancing together while Newt and Tina talked intimately over a glass of champagne. This left Credence and Mr. Graves alone.

 

Graves approached Credence, smiling politely. “You look . . . amazing, Credence.”

 

Credence smiled shyly and blushed, smoothing out his cape self-consciously. “Thank you, Mr. Graves. You look very nice, as well.”

 

Mr. Graves scoffed at that. “Hardly. Queenie’s sewing skills are unmatched, but even in one of her designs, I am nothing but a beast.”

 

He’d said this lightly, with humor, but Credence frowned as though hurt by the comment. “I don’t think you’re as ugly as you think you are.”

 

Graves eyed him curiously. “Oh? How ugly do _you_ think I am?”

 

Credence’s cheeks heated up, and he avoided meeting his gaze. “I-I didn’t mean . . . it’s just, you are somewhat . . . _alarming_ to look at, at first. But I . . . I mean, what does it mean to be ugly? To make someone uncomfortable or disgusted when they see you? I don’t feel that way when I see you. I feel happy, and comforted, like seeing a very close friend.”

 

“Credence . . . that’s very kind of you. Probably the kindest thing anyone has ever said to me. I’d like . . . I’d like to think of us as close friends,” Graves admitted.

 

Credence smiled up at him. “Really? I never had a friend before I came here. All of you have been so good to me. But, if it isn’t too imprudent to say, I think maybe you’re my _best_ friend.”

 

Graves smiled at him, too. “You are my best friend, too, Credence.”

 

Newt finally got up the courage to ask Tina to dance, and they were whirling around the dancefloor along with the other couple. Despite her awkwardness on the ice, Tina was a skilled dancer, better than her sister, and Newt was equally skilled. Credence watched them for a moment, smiling softly at how happy they all looked.

 

“Would you dance with me, Credence?” Graves finally asked, after a few moments of working up the courage.

 

Credence turned to him, surprised, but nodded in agreement. “I’m not very good. I’ve only ever danced with Chastity, because Ma said she needed to learn in order to find a husband.”

 

“Don’t worry about it, it’s not as though there is anyone here to judge you,” Graves said encouragingly. “It will be my payment for your ice skating lessons.”

 

They both chuckled quietly at the memories. Credence raised his arms, and Graves stepped into them, arranging them so that he held Credence’s left hand in his right, with his left hand around Credence’s waist, and Credence’s right hand resting on Graves’s enormous arm. They started slowly, so that Credence could get a feel for following the steps, but were soon matching the speed and rhythm of the other two couples dancing around them.

 

Credence didn’t know how long they danced. The room was cool, but he soon had a sheen of sweat around his hairline from the exertion, and was breathing slightly heavier. They stopped for a break of champagne and Jacob’s hors d’oeuvres, and began dancing again. It was a simple party, but for the six people who had spent so many years in isolation, it was just what they needed.

 

As the dancing began to die down, Graves invited Credence out to the balcony, which he noticed Credence had been admiring. It was large, about a quarter of the size of the ballroom, and had a few metal tables and chairs. Credence went to the thick stone railing, looking out at the grounds. It was a beautiful view, the grounds were beginning to become alive with budding plant life, but a few patches of remaining snow dotted the landscape. It was dark, giving everything a blue hue, lit only by the light from the ballroom windows. He was aggrieved that the sky was overcast, and he couldn’t see the moon and the stars.

 

A cold wind made him shiver, and he startled slightly when his fur cape was placed gently over his shoulders. “Thank you, Mr. Graves.”

 

“It’s awfully cold,” Graves remarked, looking over the grounds as well. “There may yet be a last storm this winter.”

 

Credence nodded thoughtfully. “I hope Chastity was able to make it into the city today or yesterday. They’ll be needing more supplies, and I’d hate to think of her caught in a storm.”

 

Credence leaned against the railing, looking at the landscape forlornly.

 

“Are you alright?” Graves asked him.

 

Credence glanced at him apologetically. “Yes, I’m fine . . . I just can’t help worrying about my sisters. I wish I just _knew_ that they were okay. I don’t even know if they got home alright.”

 

“I told you they did,” Graves reminded him.

 

“But how do you know? It’s not that I don’t trust you, I just . . . I don’t have any idea what they’re doing. Are they sick? Are they hurt? Do they ever think of me? Is Chastity getting married? Did Modesty finally learn how to sew? . . . I just hate not knowing.”

 

Graves squeezed his eyes shut, trying to forget the sight of Credence’s agonized expression, looking out across the forest as though he hoped to see some indication that his sisters were home, alive, and well. Of course, there was nothing. Credence was alone, separated from his family, his village, his home, having only a demon and some ghosts as company. Graves had the power to relieve him of his pain, he knew. He could allow him to leave, send him away with their horse, back to his sisters to leave this life behind forever. But he kept him selfishly. He had to decide if it was worth keeping his closest friend at the price of the constant guilt he had for imprisoning him.

 

He assuaged his guilt, if only a little, by reminding himself that the others, Tina, Queenie, Newt, and Jacob, had also grown close with Credence. The entire ball was set up as a plan to make Credence fall in love with him, as they had mere weeks left, but Graves knew it was futile. At the very least, they could take comfort in having their new friend in their lives, if only for the short time of his life span.

 

Graves looked at Credence again, and saw him looking down at his hands with a look of resignation. It pained Graves to see him so forlorn, and he racked his brain to think of something he could do for him . . . until he remembered the mirror. The ornate mirror, enchanted to allow him to see anyone he wished to, an heirloom in the royal family to help with their rule. He had used the very same mirror to ensure Credence’s sisters had returned to the church safely, and had secretly checked in on them several times over the months.

 

“There is a way,” Graves started slowly, unsure if Credence would be angry at him for keeping it a secret for so long. “A way you can see your sisters. They wouldn’t be able to see you, but . . . you could check on them, if it would ease your mind.”

 

Credence looked at him with wide eyes, but he was not angry. “Really? I could? How?”

 

Graves sighed resolutely. “Come with me,” he told him, turning to go back through the ballroom and ignoring the looks from the others that were still enjoying the party. Credence followed excitedly, especially when he discovered he was being taken into the elusive West wing.

 

The lights didn’t turn on automatically as they entered, as they did in most rooms this time of night, but Mr. Graves took a candelabra to light their way. As they descended down a long hallway, passing many closed doors, Credence found this area of the castle to be in much more disarray than the rest. Pictures hung on the walls, tables that held vases, and some light fixtures were destroyed, and Credence could see deep claw marks in the walls, presumably caused by fits of rage. He was glad he did not see this when he first came here, or he might have fled in terror, breaking his promise. Now, however, he knew that Mr. Graves was kind and gentle, and would never hurt anyone. He also knew that Mr. Graves was not happy with his situation, though Credence only had a vague idea of what that was, but he understood that he may have lashed out in the past and, with his obvious size and strength, caused the damage in the West wing.

 

They entered a room near the end of the hallway, which appeared to be an office of some kind. Though it was dimly lit and also in disarray, Credence could see a large desk with a chair behind it and two in front of it, as well as a few book cases and some glass cabinets. The window behind the desk opened to a small balcony, and next to it sat a small table. Credence’s mouth fell open as he saw what was on it: a clear glass bell jar containing a single red rose, suspended in the air and glowing pink. It was heavily wilted, but beautiful nonetheless.

 

But Mr. Graves paid no mind to the flower, instead picking up a hand mirror that had been sitting on the table next to it. He brought it over and showed it to Credence. “Just tell it who you want to see.”

 

“I-I’d like to see Modesty Barebone. Please,” Credence said to his own reflection, taking the mirror from Mr. Graves.

 

The reflection shimmered for a moment, his reflection disappearing. But instead of revealing the warm wooden church, with Modesty kneeling by her bed for her evening prayers, the mirror showed the forest between the castle and the village. It was dark, and a strong wind blew snowflakes around. In the middle of it all, little Modesty was struggling against the wind, clutching her shawl around her, stumbling over tree roots and fallen branches.

 

Credence gasped in horror. “Modesty! What are you doing?” he asked aloud, even though he knew she could not hear him.

 

Graves looked over his shoulder to see what had him so upset. “Could she be looking for you?” he wondered quietly.

 

“She must be,” Credence realized. “There’s no other reason for her to be out there . . . she’ll be killed, Mr. Graves!”

 

Credence was near tears, thinking of all of the dangers of the forest; she could get lost, freeze to death, be attacked by wolves . . .

 

“You must go to her,” Mr. Graves said suddenly, quietly.

 

“W-what?”

 

“Take the horse, go find her. Take her home and get her well. I release you from your promise.”

 

Graves said this calmly, looking out the window, as though it hardly mattered to him. But the truth, of course, was that he had realized that he was in love with Credence. He loved him more than anything. More than his friends, who were relying on him to lift the curse, and more than himself.

 

“M-Mr. Graves . . .” Credence said quietly. Not knowing what to say, how to express his overwhelming gratitude, he threw his arms around Mr. Graves’s shoulders, just as he had when he’d shown him the library. When he finally let go, and turned to leave, Mr. Graves stopped him.

 

“Take this with you,” he said brokenly, handing him the enchanted mirror, “so you can always look back.”

 

Credence took it, in that moment realizing that he could never return to the castle. As soon as he left, the roads would be lost to him as they were to everyone else. But Mr. Graves, Tina, and the others, they could live without him. Modesty might not.

 

“I’ll never forget you,” Credence said tearfully. He tore himself away without looking back, and hurried to his room to change into a simple outfit, thinking he wouldn’t be able to ride a horse in his fancy clothes. Without stopping to say goodbye to his friends, fearing it would be too painful, he rushed out to the stables and took the horse, hoping that it might be able to find its way back to Newt after he rescued Modesty. He galloped out of the grounds, leaving behind the best five months of his life, the one place he felt he belonged, and the family that he had loved so dearly.

 

Tina had heard Credence running past the ballroom and saw him leave, calling the attention of the others to watch him leave out the window. The four of them, equally confused and concerned, entered the forbidden West wing to find out what happened.

 

“What was that?” Tina demanded of Graves.

 

“I let him go.”

 

“But why?! It was going so well! I thought for sure, by now, he would have . . .”

 

“What? Fallen in love with me? Well, he didn’t. His family needed him, and there was no reason to keep him trapped here for all eternity, like us. I gave him the only thing I had to give him; his freedom.”

 

Tina, Newt, Queenie, and Jacob were sorry for the loss of their new friend, but they understood. Any of them would have done the same thing for each other. Tina stepped back, not knowing what to say to comfort him, never having been good at emotional situations.

 

It was Newt, shy, awkward Newt, that approached Graves as he sat heavily in his desk chair.

 

“I am glad you were able to find love,” he said, much to everyone’s surprise. “It hurt me to see you without someone to love. I don’t know what I would do without Tina.”

 

“Well, I don’t have someone anymore, do I?” Graves retorted bitterly.

 

“Do you regret meeting him?”

 

“No.”

 

“Do you regret loving him?”

 

“. . . no.”

 

“‘’Tis better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all’,” Newt recited, a quote all in the room were familiar with. Graves didn’t say anything after that, not sure if he believed that to be true for the ache in his chest.

 

~~~BEAUTY~~~

 

Credence was worried he would never find his sister in the dense woods, covering dozens of square miles, but by a stroke of pure luck, he saw what looked like a bundle of clothes at the base of a tree. It was Modesty, huddled up to protect herself from the cold.

 

“Modesty!” Credence called out to her, shaking her shoulder.

 

“C-c-credence?” Modesty stuttered, shivering. “I-is that-t y-y-you?”

 

“I’m here, Modesty, I’m here. Come on, I’ll take you home.”  


He lifted her easily; she was too thin, and he had strengthened from ice skating and carrying books around the library. He held her close on the horse, wrapping his fur cape around her. They came upon the main road soon enough, and made it home in less than an hour due to the speed of Newt’s horse, which was much healthier and stronger than theirs.

 

The lights were on in the church, and Credence found Chastity pacing in the front room, waiting for them.

 

“Credence!” she gasped in astonishment.

 

“Help me get her warm,” Credence said urgently, carrying Modesty up the stairs as Chastity followed. Together, they tucked her into bed, and Chastity lit a small fire in the fireplace while Credence put some extra socks on her feet.

 

“I’m okay, really,” Modesty said from under the covers. “Just tired.”

 

“Sleep, Modesty,” Credence told her, stroking her hair back from her face. “I’ll be right here if you need me.”

 

“I’m so glad you’re safe, Credence. I’m sorry it took so long to save you.”

 

Credence smiled sadly at her. “It’s alright, Modesty. I appreciate what you did for me.”

 

He sat on the floor next to her bed as she fell asleep, thinking about how uncomfortable it looked compared to the enormous bed he had been sleeping in for the past five months. It seemed unfair that he had been living in such luxury while she had been here, worrying herself sick over his condition.

 

Chastity had been fidgeting anxiously in the corner, but finally spoke up when Modesty was asleep. “Credence . . . I’m so sorry. I should have listened to her, I should have helped!”

 

Credence stood and looked at his sister. She looked different than he remembered. She had always been beautiful; pale with a healthy glow, smooth, blonde hair, smiling happily even when life was at its bleakest. Now, she looked thin and sallow, and had dark circles around her eyes.

 

“Don’t be, Chastity. What’s done is done.”

 

Falling into tears, she reached forward and met her younger brother in a hug. “I let Ma’s preaching get the best of me,” she admitted. “I thought he was the devil, that you were doomed. I thought if we went back, it would only serve to doom us, too. When Modesty went missing . . . I didn’t think she would actually go after you on her own!”

 

“It’s alright, Chastity, I’m home now. I won’t leave you again.”

 

“H-how did you escape?” she finally asked.

 

“I didn’t,” Credence said carefully, not sure how to explain. “The beast was actually . . . nice. He was lonely, I guess, and he gave me a room, and new clothes, and let me read the books in his library. . . He let me go to save Modesty.”

 

Chastity pulled back to look at his outfit, a pair of charcoal slacks, a white shirt, and an olive-green vest, and saw that he looked healthier, stood taller. “He treated you well, then?” she asked quietly, barely comprehending what he was saying.

 

“I’m sorry, Chastity. I wish . . . I don’t know. I wish things had happened differently.”

 

He did not admit that he wished the girls would have stayed with him in the castle, that their lives would have been so much better.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Credence is sad, then angry, then scared

“So, you abandoned us, left us for a life of luxury, while we worried ourselves sick, thinking you were dead, or taken by the devil? But you were, weren’t you? The devil tempted you with nice clothes and a warm bed, and so you abandoned your family, your duties, your God, to consort with the evils of the world!”

 

Mary Lou was not happy with his return. She continued her lecture long after breakfast was finished, the family sitting around the little wooden table with their empty plates still in front of them. Credence had tried to explain his situation, but with every excuse he made, she had an argument for why he was still in the wrong. She even, at one point, accused him of selling himself on the streets for the money, in order to escape a life with Grindelwald.

 

That had started Modesty in on the argument, brazenly claiming he had been held in a castle by a demon. Mary Lou thought she was being ridiculous, and all Credence could add between her accusations was that he _was_ held captive by _someone_ in _someplace_ and wasn’t allowed to leave, and that this person had provided his clothes. Chastity remained silent throughout the exchange.

 

“Enough, Credence!” Mary Lou barked suddenly. “I don’t care _what_ you have been doing for the past five months! You’ve had your rebellious phase. It’s over now. You’ll spend the day in your room repenting for your sins. Give me your belt.”

 

Credence froze, flinching violently. He had been so sure that he would never feel the sting of the belt again, once he had realized that Mr. Graves and the servants would not harm him. The sudden shock of realizing he was back there again, back in the dreary church where he was ridiculed and punished and starved. Mary Lou stood up and approached him, and he fell from his chair to cower from her.

 

“Pl-please, Ma, please don’t!” he begged, trembling violently as he struggled to back away from her into a corner. His shaking hands, even after all that time, instinctively began undoing his belt, because he knew it was worse when he didn’t comply. Mary Lou ignored him, and took the belt from his traitorous hands, administering the strikes mercilessly.

 

Credence had forgotten how much it hurt, or maybe he just wasn’t as inured to it as he had been. He certainly was out of practice keeping still and quiet to avoid further punishment, and was soon sobbing pitifully at his mother’s feet. When she felt that she had done enough, she pulled Credence up by his ear and told him to go to his room and repent, and not to come out until she came to get him. He hurried passed his sisters, ducking his head to avoid looking at them, and they said nothing, knowing how embarrassed he was to be punished in front of them.

 

He went up to his room and fell to his knees, crying beside his bed, and wondering if he had made a mistake in coming back. But no matter how horrible he felt, he knew he would never and could never regret saving Modesty’s life.

 

Downstairs, Mary Lou addressed her daughters alone, insisting that they continue their daily tasks as though Credence was not home. She said she had some errands to run in town, but she would be home soon, and would know if they went to see Credence.

 

The “errands” she alluded to took her to the bar, where Gellert Grindelwald spent most of his time, as long as he wasn’t away on a week-long hunting trip. Fortunately for her purposes, he was in the bar making plans and preparations for such a trip with some of the other village men.

 

Everyone was surprised to see the church woman, who had actively pursued a ban on the establishment, claiming that it promoted drunkenness, sloth, and lasciviousness. She was unaffected by the stares she received, and made her way to Grindelwald with her head held high, asking to speak with him in private. With the town so firmly in his grasp, it took only a wave of his hand for the secluded corner table to be emptied and for the patrons to resume their activities, giving them privacy.

 

“What business do you have with me? I’ve told you I’m not interested in your daughters.”

 

“Nor am I interested in selling them to you,” she spat icily, offended by the implications that she would be so cruel to her angelic girls. “It’s Credence. He’s returned home.”

 

That news greatly peaked Gellert’s interest. “Has he?”

 

“Yes, and my situation still stands. I cannot support him, and if things continue, I soon will not be able to support my girls or myself, either. The bank is threatening to foreclose, and I have already spent all of the money from the printing press just to keep a roof over our heads and a thin soup on the table. The towns people donate less and less to our cause, and our horse is growing too old to be hired out to plow fields.”

 

Grindelwald nodded along as she spoke until he waved his hand to silence her. “I am aware of your financial difficulties. My offer remains the same.”

 

Mary Lou smirked at him. “I am no longer satisfied with the offer, Mr. Grindelwald,” she said cheekily, making him frown. “Credence returned in fine clothes, he is healthier, well fed, and he brought his own horse, a young and healthy stallion. He has proven himself capable of supporting himself, with enough left over for many luxuries, which he would gladly pass on to his family.”

 

“Then why are you here?” Gellert growled spitefully.

 

“Because, Mr. Grindelwald, while this solves my financial problems, it puts me in a terrible position. I would be dependent on Credence, and I fear he would use his position against me. I’d rather turn him over to you, but of course, I could get more out of him than the lump sum you’ve offered. The way I see it, Credence is a long-term asset. If I keep him, he will serve me for many years. Likewise, if you took him, he would serve you just as long. A one-time payment doesn’t seem fair.”

 

“You want me to rent him from you?” Gellert scoffed. “And if I don’t pay up, what will you do? Come to my home and take him back?”

 

“I wish to draw up a contract,” Mary Lou explained. “Obviously, you can’t claim ownership of Credence, but if it were stated in a way that claimed your arrangement to be one of employment, an apprenticeship, perhaps, you’re support would be ensured without raising suspicion.”

 

Grindelwald pursed his lips and nodded, admittedly impressed. “Alright, a new deal then: I’ll take Credence on as my ‘live-in apprentice’, draw up a contract for your security. As for the payment, I’ll make sure you keep the shoddy church, and include an allowance for food and other supplies.”

 

“I want a printing press, as well,” Mary Lou insisted. “A new one, not a drab second-hand one like we had before. And a new cart for the horse.”

 

Gellert frowned speculatively at her. “That’s a hefty price. I’ll pay it, on the condition that if Credence becomes too difficult, the payments stop, and I’ll send him back.”

 

Mary Lou nodded. “Very well.”

 

“The contract, however. If we are to claim Credence as my apprentice, he will need to sign it, as well. How can we convince him?”

 

“I’m sure it won’t be too hard. He came galloping in like some kind of knight when Modesty disappeared,” she said scornfully.

 

Grindelwald’s eyes lit up. “That’s it! We’ll use Modesty!”

 

“I’ve told you, the girls are to be left out of this,” Mary Lou reminded him sternly, frowning.

 

“She will be unharmed, I assure you. But you and I have been spreading rumors for some time now that Credence’s sanity is less than standard. When he went missing, Modesty came in here and started ranting and raving about a mythical monster hiding in a castle in the forest. It wouldn’t be too difficult to convince the town that Credence’s behavior is having a negative effect on the poor, impressionable girl. And there are places for children in her state. I’ll offer him an ultimatum: he comes with me, or we send Modesty to an asylum.”

 

If Grindelwald had any suspicions that Mary Lou’s heart was not in the transaction, they were dashed at the dark grin that spread across her face.

 

~~~BEAUTY~~~

 

Modesty glowered into her soup bowl. Ma had returned from her errands briefly several times to make sure she and Chastity weren’t visiting Credence or sneaking him food. Otherwise, she had been gone all day. Modesty was suspicious. Ma didn’t like to go into the village; the townspeople were less tolerant of her than of her children, and she said she always needed to be at the church in case people came with questions. And without the printing press, which she had sold, the girls were no longer able to hand out flyers in the village square, and instead called out her word like the boys that brought newspapers from the city.

 

Then, suddenly, she has “errands” to run, all day, on the day that Credence returns. Modesty could think of no reason for her disappearance, and was suspicious, though she could think of no more suspicious activities she could be doing than respectable ones. She was surprised when, as night fell, the windows were lit up with torches. Nearly half the village had shown up to the church.

 

The girls looked out the window together, then at each other curiously before opening the door to see what was the matter. Gellert Grindelwald stepped up to the front of the crowd, with their mother not far behind.

 

“Modesty, sweetheart,” he said sweetly to the youngest Barebone. “Come with me, now. We’re going to take you somewhere you’ll be taken care of.”

 

Modesty’s eyes widened, and Chastity put her arm on her shoulder protectively. “What do you mean? There’s nothing wrong with her!”

 

“We’ve all heard her wild stories about beasts and castles in the forest,” he said, and there was a murmur of agreement from the villagers. “Just when we thought she was getting over it, Credence’s return ignites her insanity once more. His presence in her life is clearly toxic. We’re taking her somewhere safe.”

 

“Chastity?” a small voice called from inside the church. The girls turned briefly to see that Credence had emerged from his room, presumably to investigate the mob of villagers outside.

 

“Credence! How nice of you to join us!” Gellert said as he saw Credence come to the doorway. “We were just discussing Modesty’s new living arrangements.”

 

Credence gasped, putting himself in front of his sisters. “What do you want with Modesty?” he asked incredulously.

 

“She’s sick, Credence,” Mary Lou said, coming to stand next to Grindelwald. “I thought I could care for her, but with you back, it has been made clear to me that she requires professional attention, away from you and your influences.”

 

“No! You can’t take her, she’s just a child!”

 

Grindelwald made a show of considering this. “Well, perhaps, if _you_ were out of the picture, there might be hope for her after all . . .”

 

“What . . . what do you mean?”

 

“I would be willing to graciously allow you into my home, take you on as my apprentice. If you agree, we would be able to give Modesty another chance.”

 

Credence glared forcefully at him. “Modesty is _not_ crazy! And neither am I!”

 

“You should have heard what she said about the monster!” a random villager exclaimed.

 

“Yeah, some demon in the forest holding you captive!” someone scoffed.

 

“It’s true!” Modesty cried out defensively.

 

“What did you say about it, Modesty?” a woman goaded.

 

“Just how big was it?”

 

“It was enormous! I’d say at least eight, no, _ten feet_ tall!”

 

The villagers laughed cruelly.

 

“Did it have great big teeth?”

 

“And claws?”

 

“And a long, twisty tail?”

 

“She’s telling the truth!” Credence defended her ferociously, making a louder wave of laughter resonate through the crowd. “There really is a beast! And I can prove it!”

 

He turned and bolted back into the church and out the back door, suddenly remembering the saddlebag on Newt’s horse with the mirror inside it. To his relief, both Niffler and the Barebone’s horse were standing together in the stable. He reached into the bag, pulled out the mirror, and rushed back through the church while the villagers had continued mock him.

 

“Show me the beast!” he said to the mirror before holding it up high for everyone to see, not stopping to consider the consequences of what he was doing.

 

The villagers collectively gasped in horror as the image of Mr. Graves appeared on the glass. There was a moment of silence as Credence lowered the mirror, a sick feeling twisting in his gut as he saw the townspeople so horrified at his friend.

 

“It’s real!” someone gasped.

 

“Is it dangerous?” another questioned.

 

“Oh, no, he’d never hurt anyone!” Credence insisted. “I know he looks frightening, but he’s really kind and gentle—”

 

“And how are we to trust you?!” Grindelwald snarled, looking furious rather than frightened. He then turned to address the villagers. “He’s been living with this _beast_ for months! They have conspired together to terrorize our town!”

 

“No!” Credence shouted. “It’s not like that, you don’t understand!”

 

Grindelwald stepped up to Credence and ripped the mirror from his grasp, holding it close to the villagers faces so they could see the ugly beast. “Look at it! Such a creature can only be capable of evil! And now, Credence has lead the hungry creature to a village full of buildings to destroy, crops to demolish, and children to eat!”

 

The villagers continued to gasp and cry in terror, ignoring Credence’s protests as he tried to wrestle the mirror away from the larger man.

 

“I say we kill the beast!” Grindelwald announced, and the village echoed him, chanting the phrase as they left to prepare tools and weapons for their attack.

 

“You can’t do this, he hasn’t done anything wrong!” Credence tried to reason.

 

Grindelwald grabbed Credence’s arm roughly and hauled him back into the church. “You will stay here until I return, and then I’ll lock you in my house for the rest of your life! You’re too dangerous to be allowed to roam free!”

 

He threw Credence into the church’s cellar, along with his sisters, and Mary Lou locked it with a heavy deadbolt.

 

“Stay here and make sure they don’t escape,” they heard Grindelwald tell Mary Lou before storming out to lead the angry mob.

 

“No, no!” Credence wailed, banging on the door. He turned to the door that lead outside by the stables, but that, too, was locked.

 

“Credence, there’s nothing we can do,” Chastity said quietly as she watched her brother panic.

 

“We have to get out of here, we have to warn him!” he told her, but soon calmed and sat heavily on a barrel, defeated. “This is all my fault . . . I’ve ruined everything!”

 

His sisters sat beside him as he broke down into sobs.

 

~~~BEAUTY~~~

 

It had been one of the saddest days the castle had ever seen. The loss of Credence left a hole in the hearts of the five residents, and scarcely a word was spoken all day. Scattered throughout the day, one of them would feel a spark of hope that maybe he would return, maybe the roads would open to him again, maybe it wasn’t goodbye after all . . . but they knew better.

 

Even in their desperation to break the curse, no one could find it in their hearts to grieve _that_. The curse was terrible, but without it, they would have never met Credence, at least not until they were very, very old. And while they certainly wished to be freed, their grief was for the loss of their good friend.

 

Graves, expectedly, took it the worst. He sat in his office chair silently all day, warring within himself. He was glad Credence would now have a chance at a normal life, would have hated himself if he’d kept him here selfishly, but did not believe he could go on living without his love.

 

He did love him. Every minute that he was away, his thoughts were consumed with Credence: how much he missed him, how much fun they had together, how sweet and caring he was, how he always wanted to be helpful, useful, _wanted_ . . .

 

Graves knew what it was like to feel unwanted. He had been content, growing up, to live in his brother’s shadow. When he had died in the war, it became all too clear which son Gondolphus Graves would have preferred to be his successor. Even though Percival was reluctant to take the throne, he wanted to prove his father wrong, that he would be a worthy king, that he was worth just as much as his brother.

 

He had eventually earned his father’s respect. He’d died peacefully, proud of his son, confident the kingdom was in good hands. Graves wanted Credence to feel that, too; to feel that he had earned someone’s love. Because he had. He had worked himself into Percival’s heart, and now he would never know it.

 

As night fell, Tina, Newt, Queenie, and Jacob sat together in Credence’s library, silently, despondently, taking a moment to grieve. Three of them had resigned themselves to grieve appropriately before moving on with what passed as their lives, but Tina was not one to sit around and allow fate to take its course. All day she had been racking her brain for something she could _do_ , some action she could take to do anything to help their situation.

 

“Could we at least . . . check on him?” she finally spoke up, the first thing she had said all day.

 

“How?” Jacob sighed sadly. “We can’t leave, and the master gave Credence the enchanted mirror.”

 

Tina stood up suddenly then, looking around at her friends in frustration. “We still have a bit of our magic, there must be _some_ way to just . . . see if he’s alright! If he rescued his sister, if they’re home safe . . . for all we know, they could be no more than the wolves’ dinner by now!”

 

Queenie gasped as though physically hurt by the harsh words, but Jacob looked at her speculatively.

 

“You’re a seer, Queens. At least, you were. There’s not been much to see these days, but maybe you could try . . . ?”

 

Queenie looked unsure. “It’s been a century since I tried to see anything, and it hasn’t worked since we’ve been cursed.”

 

“But you didn’t have a connection with the outside world,” Newt reasoned. “You could only ever see through someone you had a personal connection with, now you do! You could at least try looking for Credence . . . at your best, you would have been able to see exactly what he was seeing and feel exactly as he was feeling. All you need now is a simple emotion, just whether or not he’s safe.”

 

Queenie took a deep, unsure breath, but nodded. “There’s no harm in trying, right?”

 

In order to get the best results, Queenie was laid in a small, dimly lit room on a comfortable settee, closed her eyes, and took long, deep breaths. She felt the sensation of falling into a deep sleep as she concentrated hard on her memories of Credence; not what he did or what he looked like, but his personality, the things that set him apart from everyone else.

 

She resisted flinching away from the flicker she found, tiny and delicate in the deepest part of her mind, and instead focused on it. She fell just a little closer to it, expecting to feel safety, contentment, perhaps a bit of sorrow or worry, as his circumstances weren’t perfect. She was startled when instead, she felt a red-hot flash of terror and despair, and the heavy wait of unbearable guilt. Trying to get closer, feel more, she could only perceive one more emotion before being pulled from her hypnotic state: _trapped_.

 

“What is it?’ Tina asked urgently, seeing her sister’s distress as she woke.

 

“He’s in trouble,” Queenie said, frowning in confusion. “I couldn’t get a clear picture, he’s trapped somewhere, he can’t get out . . .”

 

“What do we do?” Jacob gasped as Tina and Newt looked at each other in alarm.

 

“We can’t do anything!” Tina groaned tragically.

 

“Maybe Mr. Graves could do something? He is able to leave.”

 

“What could he do?” Jacob asked thoughtfully. “We don’t know where Credence is, and no offense or anything, but it’s not as though he could interview his friends and family for help.”

 

Newt stood up determinedly. “I’ll send Pickett after him. He’s familiar with him, he’ll be able to find him within a hundred miles of here. And, as it happens, he is capable of picking certain locks.”

 

Tina rolled her eyes at him as he looked pointedly at her. She had always insisted it was stupid to teach such a skill to a bird, but Newt was fascinated by his little experiment, and quite proud of Pickett’s intelligence. “Fine, send him, and hurry! I’ll tell Mr. Graves, maybe there is something he can do after all.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grindelwald tries to murder, but dies instead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied, there will be ten chapters ok
> 
> Also, why the delay???
> 
> Well, there are two things I can't write to save my life:
> 
> 1\. Action scenes
> 
> 2\. Conclusions
> 
> This chapter had both. So . . . that's why it sucks, and why I'm adding more.

Modesty and Chastity had almost fallen asleep, but Credence was much too upset to even attempt sleep. He was still sitting on his barrel, fidgeting and chewing on his nails, going through waves where one moment he was resigned to his fate, and the next he was coming up with ridiculous and desperate escape attempts. But he couldn’t find any tools to use to open the door. The barrel wasn’t heavy enough to throw through. His body wasn’t heavy enough to throw through. He couldn’t light a fire. He couldn’t dig out with his fingernails.

 

He nearly jumped out of his skin when something began knocking against the door from the outside. The thunks and scratching sounds were a mystery to him until he heard the perpetrator let out a frustrated screech.

 

“Pickett?” he gasped in astonishment. The bird screeched and tapped against the door in answer. The noises roused his sisters then.

 

“What is that?” Chastity asked.

 

“I . . . I think it’s Pickett! Newt’s hawk!”

 

“Newt?” Modesty asked. “Is that the beast’s name?”

 

“Uh, no, Newt is someone else, there were others there as well, four of them, but how on Earth did Pickett find us?”

 

“Other monsters?” Chastity said wearily, but Credence ignored her and approached the door that Pickett was trying to get through. It must have been their magic that allowed him to find him in his hour of need, he realized, but what could a hawk do?

 

“It’s the lock, Pickett!” Credence said through the door, even knowing the bird wouldn’t understand him. “You need to break the lock!”

 

But the hawk _did_ understand him. And so did Niffler. And they understood each other. So, when Pickett found a long piece of metal and stuck the thin end into the lock, Niffler took careful aim and kicked the other end as hard as he could, jamming the metal into the mechanism and breaking it open. Pickett let out a victorious screech before painstakingly using his claws and beak to unlatch the door.

 

Credence burst through the doors like a bat out of hell, crying out in relief and delight. “Pickett, Niffler, you did it!” he shouted, hugging Niffler tightly and stroking Pickett’s head.

 

“Let’s get out of here before Ma realizes we escaped!” Chastity interrupted, getting herself and Modesty onto the church’s horse while Credence mounted Niffler. They sped off into the forest just as Mary Lou was rushing around the side of the church to see what was happening.

 

Credence wasn’t certain he would be able to find the castle again, but Niffler either knew where he was going, or was able to follow Pickett, who was flying ahead but staying within sight. They arrived at the castle quickly, and rushed inside. The villagers were in the foyer, frustrated as they found every door and hallway blocked by various pieces of furniture, exclaiming and rushing about in confusion. Credence knew that the ghosts must be using their limited magic to deny the villagers access to the rest of the castle, and he breathed a sigh of relief, before he noticed something alarming.

 

Grindelwald was not with the other villagers.

 

~~~BEAUTY~~~

 

A flash of lightening startled Grindelwald, but only for a moment, as he stealthily made his way through the halls, crossbow drawn and ready, searching for his target. It was eerily silent, but he could hear the distant sound of the villagers still bustling about the lobby, then a low rumble of thunder, his own heartbeat, and finally . . . breathing that was not his own.

 

He flattened his body against a wall behind a pillar, peeking around it to wear he heard a low growl. The beast he had seen in the mirror was standing at the doors to a balcony, looking out forlornly. Grinning victoriously, he raised his crossbow and took aim. The beast must have heard his movements, and looked back at him, but he did not startle, or move to defend himself. He held his gaze steadily, resigned to his imminent death, as Grindelwald released the arrow.

 

It struck the beast in the thick meat of his shoulder, making him let out a pained roar. It was nowhere near fatal, and the shock of the pain made Graves stumble outside to the balcony, breathing haggardly. Grindelwald followed, reloading his crossbow with another arrow. Graves had no desire to protect himself, to continue his lonely eternity when death was so easily at his grasp, but something drove him to fight, at least a little longer, and he fled from Grindelwald, leaping over the balcony onto another, navigating the roof and outside paths with difficulty as a result of his injury.

 

“Get back here, and face me!” Grindelwald called out to him through the darkness. Another flash of lightning illuminated the rooftop just long enough for him to find a safe path to follow the beast. He chased him along the rooftop, all the while, Graves ducked behind columns and stone gargoyles to evade him.

 

Raindrops began to fall on them, and the noise drowned out the already quiet sound of the beast’s movements. “Did you care for him, beast?” he called out, hoping to goad him into revealing himself. “Did you love him? Did you honestly expect him to care for you when he had _me_?”

 

Graves leapt out from behind a statue with a roar, and brought his arms down on the crossbow as it fired. The shot missed, and the bow was destroyed. Grindelwald was pushed backward from the force, and slipped around some pyres to get away from the beast that had the advantage of size and strength. He found a loose piece of stone, long and slender, that he broke off to use as a club.

 

The two of them continued to skirt around each other, both using the architecture and their own stealth in hopes of gaining the upper hand. Graves is stronger, and his claws allow him to crawl along the sloping tiles of the roof, but Grindelwald is smaller, and able to slip into smaller spaces. He climbs up to a ledge, and waits as Graves passes under him, before dropping down behind him and swiftly bringing the club down on the beast’s head.

 

Graves roars again, and swipes a thick arm behind him, striking Grindelwald and sending him flying across the roof. He rolls down the slope, but manages to catch himself on another protruding stone, and haul himself back up. He jumps to a ledge just as Graves reaches it, and their battle resumes.

 

Graves defended himself, still depressed, but a hope lingered at the back of his mind, that maybe, if the villagers were here, Credence could come back. . . He tried to banish what little hope he had, knowing it would be too painful if – no, _when_ – Credence didn’t show up.

 

Grindelwald took advantage of his distraction and swung the club into his stomach, making him double over, then raised the club, preparing to bash him over the head. Just as Graves thought his life would end, he took one last look over the castle that was once a home and now a prison.

 

“Mr. Graves!” a voice rang out over the rooftop.

 

Graves looked up in astonishment, not believing what he was seeing. But Grindelwald had stopped, too, and they both stared in disbelief at Credence, leaning over the railing of a balcony to call out to them.

 

With new found strength, Graves turned and grabbed Grindelwald’s arm, stopping him from bringing the club down on his head. He growled ferociously at him, vaguely seeing Credence in his peripheral vision climbing out onto the roof. Graves held Grindelwald by the throat and dangled him over the roof’s edge, his desperate struggling having little affect.

 

“N-no!” Grindelwald choked out. “Plea – please don’t—”

 

He looked terrified, uncharacteristically so, and Graves took pity on him, bringing him back to solid ground, where he collapsed panting and gasping for air.

 

“Get out,” Graves said in a low warning tone. “Go far away from this castle, and never return.”

 

Grindelwald nodded, and Graves turned away from him, leaving him to rush back over the rooftops to where Credence was struggling to reach him. He caught Credence just as he slipped on a wet shingle, wrapping him up in his arms and holding him close.

 

“Credence, I thought I’d never see you again!”

 

Credence hugged Graves back tightly, burying himself in his fur. “So did I! Grindelwald said he was going to kill you!”

 

“It’s alright, Credence, everything is alright, now.”

 

But it wasn’t alright. As the rain swelled up once again, they couldn’t hear Grindelwald sneaking his way back over to them. He carefully made his way to the balcony they were standing on, the balcony to Graves’s office. He pulled a dagger from a hidden sheath and stabbed it into the beast’s ribs, angled upward.

 

Credence stumbled backward as Graves let out a pained gasp, doubling over and revealing Grindelwald grinning victoriously behind him. As Graves fell to Credence’s sighed, he screamed in horror at the dagger Grindelwald held, red blood being washed away in the rain. Grindelwald raised the dagger again to finish the beast off, but Credence grabbed his arm and tried to pull him away from Graves.

 

“No, leave him alone!” he shrieked, clawing at his hand to take his weapon.

 

Grindelwald shoved Credence to the ground. “You’re mine, Credence! I’ll not lose you to this abomination!”

 

Before Credence could regain his footing, Grindelwald stabbed the beast again, burying the blade in the center of Graves’s chest. Credence screamed again, this time in rage, and leapt on Grindelwald, landing a heavy blow on his jaw and disorienting him long enough that Credence was able to get the dagger and fling it over the roof’s edge.

 

“It’s too late!” Grindelwald scoffed, grabbing Credence by his hair and shaking him painfully. “He’ll be dead within the hour!”

 

He began hauling his charge through the glass doors, but Graves was still alive, still conscious, and with the last of his strength, he dug his claws into Grindelwald’s ankle and threw him across the balcony. Grindelwald let go of Credence in his surprise, and landed hard on the railing, flipping over it. He was able to catch himself, enraged by the beast’s actions, but wearied by his injuries, and as he attempted to climb back up, he slipped on the wet stone and fell.

 

Credence felt sick as he heard Grindelwald’s wrathful scream silenced as his body smacked against a much lower roof, then another smack against the ground. He was shaking violently now, deeply disturbed even by the death of such a cruel being. He was quickly brought back to the situation on the balcony, however, when he realized Graves was lying still and breathing haggardly. He knelt next to him and cradled his face in his arms.

 

“Mr. Graves . . . Mr. Graves, can you hear me?” he asked in a trembling, tearful voice.

 

“C-Credence . . . there’s something I have to tell you,” he choked out, stopping to cough wetly.

 

“Shh, no, you mustn’t speak, you need to rest!” Credence insisted, looking around desperately for something to help him. He tried to call out, hoping someone could hear him, though it was unlikely, but Graves put a weak hand on his arm to get his attention.

 

“This is important . . . I need you to know . . .”

 

Credence wanted to stop him, tell him to rest while he got help, assure him that everything would be fine, and he had no need to tell him anything because he would be just fine soon and could tell him everything when he was strong enough. But that wasn’t what Graves needed. He knew, deep in his heart, that no one could hear him, he couldn’t help Graves, it was over.

 

“What is it?” he sobbed, tears mixing with the lightening rain.

 

“I love you, Credence,” he breathed. “I love you . . .”

 

Credence sobbed harder, burying his face against Graves’s chest. “I love you, too! I love you so much!” he admitted, finally, but . . .

 

It was too late.

 

There was no heartbeat under Credence’s ear.

 

“No . . . no! Help! Someone help me! I need help!” he cried.

 

By some miracle, at just that moment, Tina, Newt, Queenie, and Jacob had abandoned their efforts in the foyer and were hurrying up to the West wing to appeal to Mr. Graves once again. They heard Credence’s cries and rushed even faster, finding the boy curled up against Graves’s lifeless form.

 

Not knowing how to help, the four of them stood watching the scene despairingly. Modesty and Chastity crept in behind them, having followed the ghosts to try to find Credence. They were still slightly confused, remembering the beast as terrifying and cruel, but they could see how sorrowful their brother was, and it saddened them, as well.

 

Credence raised his head, looking at Graves, who was lying so peacefully, he looked to be sleeping. But a glow out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. The enchanted rose was glowing, getting brighter and brighter until it was almost blinding. A force knocked Credence backward, and he covered his eyes to protect him from the brightness. A sound invaded his ears, high-pitched but pleasant, and he tried to see what was happening while shading his eyes with his hand.

 

Pink and red ribbons of magic were spilling from the rose and wrapping around Mr. Graves, as well as the four ghosts. The ribbons seeped into their skin, making them glow, as well, but in the cases of the ghosts, it quickly dimmed. Left behind, the four of them were no longer ghosts, no longer emitting an ethereal light, no longer slightly transparent. They were solid, and bright, almost unfamiliar, and they looked at themselves and each other in awe: they had been restored to their former selves.

 

Mr. Graves took a bit longer. His form shrank to the size of a normal man, his fur receded, his horns disappeared, everything that made him a beast vanished and left behind a handsome young man. Credence gaped in astonishment; used to the brightness, he could see Graves’s wounds knit back together, and his chest swell with a new breath.

 

As the magic subsides, leaving Graves blinking awake and sitting up, Credence can scarcely believe it’s still him. He is much shorter, perhaps a bit shorter than Credence himself, and while he was muscularly defined, he had lost a significant amount of bulk. The only thing that was similar to his previous form was his salt and pepper hair . . . and his eyes. Credence recognized his eyes the instant he saw them. Those were the eyes he had fallen in love with.

 

Graves sat up slowly, feeling disoriented. He had sworn he’d died, losing all senses; sight, hearing, and feeling, in that order. Then, suddenly, they returned to him in the reverse. Furrowing his brow, he looked around him, finding himself in the same spot he had died in, with everyone standing around him. Finally, he looked at Credence, who appeared to be too shocked to say anything, for a moment, at least.

 

“Mr. Graves . . .” he gasped. “You’re . . . alive. And, well, _human_.”

 

“Please, Credence,” Graves sighed painstakingly. “Call me Percival.”

 

A musical laugh behind him reminded Percival of the presence of the others.

 

“Mr. Graves, it worked! The curse is broken!” Tina gasped, and the four servants all laughed in astonished relief. Percival almost started tearing up, overwhelmed, and was overcome with the urge to embrace his friends. Before he could, however, Credence pulled his attention back to himself, literally. He put a hand on Percival’s jaw and turned his face back to his, pressing a passionate kiss to his lips.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah. There will be a bonus chapter. Conclusions are impossible. Also writing that scene where the curse is broken and everything is magical and wonderful is really really really hard because tbh no lie if I was Credence I would literally be like "Graves I love you but can we just hold on a second like what just happened you died and now you're alive you can't do this to me I don't do well with change just stay dead damnit"

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment, PLEASE!!!!!!!! I REQUIRE CONSTANT VALIDATION!!!!!
> 
> Also follow me on tumblr for gradence stuff! 
> 
> www.tumblr.com/blog/shreikingbeauty


End file.
